


Symbiotic

by TrappedInAPentagram



Series: Shades [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Sides, Fluff, Knife Play, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Septiplier - Freeform, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, a bit of drowning sorrows in alcohol, dark/anti - Freeform, evil sides, just a little, thats not a pun, this shit will get dark, tough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInAPentagram/pseuds/TrappedInAPentagram
Summary: In a world where some people are born with dark abilities, you have to find someone whose demons are compatible with yours to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [takes deep breath] ah, don'cha love the smell of impending pain and feels? i'm back at it again, but this fic is going to be a lot darker than my Demon au fic that includes the grumps. this fic, if ya couldn't guess by the tags, is meant to focus almost solely on mark and jack. also, if anyone was curious, this fic was influenced by a drawing i saw that i liked which i'll post a url to in the end-notes. so without further ado, let's get into the fun, shall we?

Jack peered out through the crack in the curtains of his bedroom window. He was housed up in a run down apartment building with a few neighbors living in the rooms above and below him, but none of them ever talked, save for a brief greeting when passing in the halls on occasion. Jack used the side of his hand to try to wipe some of the dirt and grime from the glass to see through it better, scanning the street below. There was one pedestrian making their way hastily down the poorly lit road. Jack wished them well--it was dangerous to be out after dark in this age.

He sighed, standing and letting the curtain fall back into place. He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Alcohol wasn't necessarily a rare commodity these days, but the good liquor was hoarded by all the self-entitled people who had Shades watching their backs.

Jack frowned, idly tapping his finger on the counter. It was impossible to tell if someone had a Shade until they were already beating the shit out of you. He shuddered; one of his closer friends had almost been killed because he accidentally pissed off a man with a Shade. One moment, someone appears for all the world like a perfectly normal, decent human being.

The next, their eyes had probably changed color as their evil counterpart tried to strangle you.

Jack sighed, taking a swig of beer. He knew he needed sleep for work in the morning. He didn't want to piss off his boss, who was known to let his Shade half in charge more often than not. If any of them were caught slacking, the retribution was swift and fierce. But they all needed to make a living somehow. Even if that living was made in a warehouse keeping count of all the shipments coming and going.

Jack chugged half the bottle before capping the rest and putting it back in the fridge. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he strolled to his room, sitting on the creaky bed. He idly ran a hand along the mostly faded quilt his sister had given him several years back. She'd taken up a job as a seamstress and wanted to ensure her siblings were taken care of, giving them supplies to keep warm and dry whenever she could. Jack smiled, wishing he could see her, or any of his family, but it was hard to arrange.

He mumbled, "Another day," to himself as he laid back, turning off his lamp and tucking himself in to sleep.

~~~

Jack adjusted his glasses, sitting at a desk and sorting through some files. He counted and double checked some numbers, typing them into a spreadsheet on a computer. He rubbed his temple, desperately wanting to doodle or do anything else than be here. He tapped his foot, glancing to the clock on the wall and seeing it was just about time for his lunch break, anyway. He groaned, not wanting to risk leaving his desk early--he'd be fired for sure. It had been hard enough landing this job; he'd been in the right place at the right time. And by the right time, he'd been walking by as the Shade of the manager physically threw out the last accountant they'd had. 

People with Shades had all the power. They treated normal people like garbage because they could. When they weren't abusing the normal population, they were just in a power play with one another, trying to best each other to earn better titles. It was fucked up, Jack knew that much, but there was nothing they could do about it.

He started losing focus, wondering what it'd be like to have a Shade. How much control did you have over it? Could they take over at random? He'd never known anyone personally with one, because they were all too good to mingle with people like him, anyway. Due to that, very little was known about Shades to people without them, as Shades weren't very inclined to share with normal people, anyway. What was known was that somehow or another, once a Shade was in control, the host got an immense burst of power. In some ways, it was like an adrenaline rush; they became stronger, faster, and much, much more violent. The host's inhibitions were greatly lowered, leading to some very dangerous outbursts. 

Jack snapped back to attention when his door opened. He sat up straighter, pretending as though he'd just studiously been working on his paperwork. "Jack, it's me," one of his acquaintances from the office down the hall poked his head in. He had neatly combed hair and a scruffy, short beard. 

"Oh, hey Felix," Jack said, "ya scared me."

"Sorry," Felix grinned sheepishly, "I was just letting you know I was headed to lunch, if you cared to join me."

"God, yes, anythin' to get me the fuck outta here," Jack muttered, standing and cracking his knuckles before grabbing his badge and door key, exiting the room. 

"I take it you've been through a lot of papers?" Felix asked, making polite conversation as they went. It was nice having someone to converse with in this hellhole of an employment building.

Jack snorted derisively, "Too goddamn many."

"The day'll go by before you know it," Felix grinned. He was what Jack considered to be an optimist.

"If you say so," Jack sighed, looking to his right while they passed a window in the hall overlooking the warehouse. Below, he could see men and women hauling totes and boxes, some operating machinery and other equipment as they processed shipments and loaded them onto trucks and carts. He slowed down, spotting one worker that stood out from all the rest due to a shock of red hair. Not to mention the rippling arm muscles.

Jack said, "Oi, Felix, come back 'ere a second."

"What?" Felix asked, retracing his steps and looking out the window.

"D'you have any idea who that is?"

"Oh, that's a new guy. Started the other day. Uh..." he scratched his head. "I think someone said his name was Mark." Jack went back to staring, Felix smirking slowly, "Oohh, spotted a tasty morsel have we?"

"Shut up," Jack grumbled, punching the other man's shoulder.

Felix chuckled, rubbing the spot, "I don't blame you, he's not half bad. Too bad he doesn't have the same lunch break. Speaking of, if we don't want to have our asses flayed..."

"Right, sorry," Jack said, glancing one last time through the window pane before following Felix to the cafeteria. He was going to have to make it a point to introduce himself later.

After lunch, Felix and Jack went their separate ways back to their offices. Jack had made it a point to look through the window overlooking the warehouse on their way back, but he was disappointed to not see Mark. He knew the manual laborers had different hours, anyway, so the odds his breaks would ever overlap with Mark's were incredibly slim.

He painstakingly worked the next couple hours, punching in more numbers and adding and subtracting until his brain hurt. He was hoping by pushing his limits and getting more work done, his boss might, in a rare stroke of generosity, let him go early, which would give him time to ask around about Mark. Of course, his effort went unnoticed, or if it was noticed it wasn't rewarded. This didn't surprise Jack in the least bit, though it was a bit of a letdown.

By the time he'd locked up his office, Felix had already left. This wasn't entirely unusual, either. They all had days where they had to hurry home. Jack hefted a bag over his shoulder, making his way down the stairwell. On the last step, he managed to trip over his own footing, making a surprised yelp in preparation to hit the floor. 

He was taken by surprise when he felt another force grab him, someone saying, "Woah," as he caught Jack mid-fall, "careful. They just mopped the stairs."

"Yeah, that fig-" Jack started to say before looking up, immediately recognizing the red hair. He blinked, words catching in his throat as he thought, _Shit, he's so much better up close_.

"You okay?" Mark asked, looking amused as he helped Jack stand up straight.

"Uh...yeah, yup, fine," Jack said, finding it very hard to concentrate and wishing Mark would say more with his deep, rich voice.

"Good, then. That could've been a nasty fall."

"Aye, coulda been worse," Jack agreed, "but bein' caught was a nice, unprecedented surprise."

"That is the thing about surprises, usually they are unexpected," Mark grinned.

Jack had to resist the urge to slap himself in the forehead. "Right, yeah. I knew that."

"Were you on your way out?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, just headin' home."

"Would you mind if I accompanied you? It's getting a bit late..."

"Oh, please, by all means," Jack stammered. "I'm ah...I'm Sean. Call me Jack."

"Pleased to meet you, Jack. I'm Mark," Mark held a hand out.

Jack looked to the hand, taking a second to process before shaking it, "Likewise."

Mark chuckled, "We'd better get going. You live nearby?"

"Yeah, just up the road," Jack gestured with his head in the general direction of his apartment. "Better that way to avoid bein' late."

Mark nodded thoughtfully, "That'd be nice. I've got a longer ways to go."

Before Jack could consider stopping himself, he said, "I could accompany you."

Mark looked surprised, "Oh, you really don't have to do that..."

"No, it's...I want to. I wouldn't mind. I can handle myself."

Mark hesitated but said, "If you insist, I suppose the company would be a nice change. But if it gets too late, I may have to insist you stay the night. You know how Shades get under moonlight." Jack tilted his head, thinking he saw Mark's expression flicker briefly to a firmer one before returning to its originally soft gaze.

Jack brushed it off and nodded solemnly, "Yeah. We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let it be known i don't work a desk job so i don't know how that necessarily works i just needed it for the sake of setting X3 also my sincerest apologies to anyone who has to work that kind of job, i work retail so i can somewhat relate
> 
> the sketch on which this work was influenced:
> 
> http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/find-someone-whose-demons-are-compatable-with-yourse.jpg
> 
> i'm sorry to say i don't know the original artist or I'd credit them. if you happen to know, please share! all comments and criticisms are welcome here ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

As Mark led the way, Jack found he'd completely forgotten all the questions he'd wanted to ask. Mark didn't seem bothered by the silence, Jack catching himself looking at the presumably older man more times than he cared to admit. He finally asked, "So, when did ya start workin' at the warehouse?"

"Just the other day, actually," Mark said, "I saw they had an opening. Those kind of places need all the muscle they can get."

"You seem ta have plenty of it," Jack said playfully, wanting to kick himself for sounding stupid.

Mark simply laughed, "Well, I do work out on occasion. I have to stay in shape, or I'm basically screwed as far as being able to hold down a job for any length of time."

"Must not be a problem."

Mark frowned, "More often than you might think."

Jack didn't want to press, able to tell something was bothering Mark about the topic. He said, "You have any family nearby?"

"No, I moved out a long time ago."

"You get to visit 'em?"

"No," Mark replied, watching the road in front of them.

 _Great subject picker, genius_ , Jack thought. "I don't get in touch with my family much, either. Kinda hard to these days."

"No kidding," Mark said with a halfhearted chortle. "You live with anyone?"

"No, if ya don't count the upstairs and downstairs neighbors. It...feels more secure havin' other people in the buildin', ya know?"

"Oh, sure," Mark nodded. "I've just got a dog. Her name's Chica; she makes good enough company."

"Aw, I'd love to meet her," Jack grinned. 

"You're welcome to, just as soon as we get to my place."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. If I meet her, I'll end up stayin' way later than I mean to."

Mark chuckled, "Touche, once you've started petting her it's hard to stop."

"I believe it," Jack replied, taking a look around. They were certainly in a nicer part of town than Jack was used to. He looked across the street, seeing more people than he figured would be out so close to sunset. He slowed down, spotting one man watching the pair of them from across the street. He felt Mark's hand on his shoulder, the man immediately looking away. 

Jack turned back to Mark's gentle gaze, "Jack, everything okay?"

"Uh," Jack turned back to look at the man, who was briskly walking away, "yeah, fine."

"Alright then, we're almost there."

Jack nodded, keeping a step closer to Mark for the remainder of the walk. They started approaching a house that Jack had to stop to marvel at. It looked pristine from the outside--the lawn neatly trimmed, flowers actually blooming in the flowerbeds, a stone pathway leading to a grand front door. Jack had to tip his head back to look up at the tall roof. Mark said, "You look like you want to say something."

"I'm just...wow," Jack said in breathless awe. It was exceptionally unusual for people to have houses like this to themselves. However, Jack wasn't about to question how Mark kept control of the place. Mark got a key out of his pocket, fiddling with the lock and grumbling about it always getting stuck before finally managing to push the door open.

"Thanks for the company, Jack. I really enjoyed it," Mark said with that smile that warmed Jack's heart.

"Oh, don't mention it. It was my pleasure, really. We can do it more often, if ya like."

Mark hesitated but said, "I'd like that."

"Well, great! I'll uh...see ya at work tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, have a safe walk home. And a fast one, at that," Mark replied, glancing to the remainder of light left in the sky.

"I will; no one fucks around with an Irishman and gets away with it, I promise ya that."

Mark snorted, "Good night," before shutting the door. He left his hands pressed on the wood, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.

 _You'd like that, would you?_ said his inner voice.

"Shut up," Mark growled, locking the door and turning to face the foyer of his home.

 _You heard him, no one fucks an Irishman and gets away with it_.

"That's not what he said, and it wasn't a challenge," Mark replied calmly, whistling and hearing a jingling of dog tags from down the hall. An almost white golden retriever ran up to him, almost colliding with his legs. Mark smiled, kneeling down and saying, "Hello Chica," as he scratched her ears, "whosa pretty baby girl."

The voice in his head made a disgusted sound of disapproval, _I can't believe you keep that mutt._

Mark kept his babying voice as he responded, "We've talked about this," as he rubbed the dog's chin.

 _Just like you to collect another stray into your family_.

Mark frowned, straightening up, "It's not like that, Dark."

 _You take me for a fool far too often_ , Dark said coolly.

"...I know," Mark mumbled, clapping softly at Chica and jogging down the hall with her to get her dinner.

~~~

Jack practically skipped the entire way home that night. Days later, he was still feeling like a giddy schoolgirl. Work wasn't nearly as insufferable, and all it took was running into Mark on occasion. As he'd hoped, he met up with Mark after hours on more than one occasion, walking him home almost every night since they'd met. He began to wonder if he wasn't taking things too fast. He didn't even know Mark's sexuality. But Mark did genuinely seem to enjoy the company, so Jack assumed he'd be able to tell if he started getting on Mark's nerves.

One afternoon, Jack looked up from his desk when there was a knock at the door. To his surprise, Mark peered his head around the corner. Jack stood, "Mark? What are...how'd you know what office I was in?"

"I asked," Mark chuckled. "Incredible how that works."

"Oh. Right. Of course."

"It's okay," Mark said, "but listen, I had a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What would you say if I told you you could leave early today? No repercussions?"

Jack stared at him a moment, "I'd call ya a bloody liar, but if it were true I'd do about anythin' you wanted."

"...Like maybe go out somewhere?"

Jack stared at him again, "Like where?"

"Like dinner somewhere," Mark said slowly.

Jack could hardly process what he was hearing. He began to wonder if he'd finally fallen asleep at his desk and this was all a dream. "I mean...I wouldn't refuse, except for the fact you're pullin' my leg."

Mark grinned, "What if I wasn't?"

"...Did you kill the manager?"

Mark snorted, "No, I didn't kill the manager. But I find I can be very persuasive. And you, my friend, have the afternoon off. And by a very weird coincidence, so do I."

Jack dug around in his ear with his pinkie, "Sorry, I must be goin' deaf or somethin'."

"You heard me. So, you already agreed to dinner, no takebacks."

"Wh...you're serious?"

Mark laughed, "Yes! Come on, before he changes his mind."

"Well...alright," Jack said, saving his work files and shutting down his computer, "don't need to tell me twice."

"Apparently I do," Mark giggled, waiting patiently while Jack collected his things before following Mark out the door.

"Okay, well, I'm still not entirely convinced this ain't like...a fever dream or some shit."

"You'll get over it," Mark set a hand on Jack's back briefly. "Where would you like to go?"

"I...to be honest, I'm on a pretty tight budget."

"I'll cover it. Anywhere you like."

"I can't let y-"

"Shh," Mark set a finger on Jack's lips, instantly silencing him, "yes you can."

Jack felt like his heart might end up exploding from the pace it was beating at. He swallowed, waiting for Mark to lower his hand before saying, "Uh...I hear that one steakhouse downtown is really good. Uh..." his brain was malfunctioning as he tried to get over the physical contact, "the...Grumps Grill or somethin'?"

"Oh, double G's, yeah," Mark grinned, "good choice."

"Thanks. I mean we don't have to if you don't want-"

"Jack, it's alright. It'll be delicious."

"Okay," Jack said with a dumb grin, still concerned for his heart rate. Mark smiled in response, setting a hand on his back as he lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try not to get used to updates coming out on a fairly normal, fast basis. i never really know when I'll have time to really sit and focus on writing, it's just been a stroke of good luck this past week for it X3 i'll never keep you waiting too long if I can help it!

Jack rubbed his stomach, full to the brim, having helped himself to probably more than he should have under Mark's insistence. Mark stifled a burp, "Damn, that was one of the best meals I've had in a long time."

"Ya got that right," Jack said, belching without bothering to hide it. "Oops, pardon me."

Mark laughed, "That was a good one, no need to be sorry for it."

Jack grinned, "Well, in that case," before burping again.

Mark snorted, clapping him on the shoulder, "Impressive."

Jack wasn't going to deny he was probably a little tipsy. He'd limited himself to two beers, but it had been stronger stuff than what he had at his apartment. On the other hand, he'd always had a high tolerance level for alcohol. All the same, his inhibitions were slightly lowered. "Thanks," he replied, "takes a lotta practice."

"Sounds like it," Mark chuckled as they turned onto the street towards his house. "We should do it again sometime."

"Dude, hell yes. But next time, I'm buyin'."

"You don't have to do that."

"Don'cha go pullin' that shit on me, when I tried that you shushed me!"

"I did, because I'm not on a tight budget. There's really no need for you to pay me back."

Jack frowned, "But I want to."

"Think nothing of it," Mark replied.

"But-" Jack started, blinking and narrowing his eyes when he thought he saw Mark's eyes glint red. He shook his head, Mark appearing normal, Jack brushing it off as Mark's eyes simply reflecting his hair color mixed with the alcohol in his system.

"It's okay," Mark assured. "Really. I was happy to; you looked like you could use the meal."

"I mean, I can't argue there," Jack said, rubbing his stomach again. He hadn't eaten a full meal, and then some, in a good couple weeks. He looked around, noticing several pedestrians throwing them glances as they passed, but none approached them. In fact, Jack noted many of them were keeping a very wide radius away from them.

Mark looked to him, asking, "Something on your mind?"

"I just..." Jack began, rubbing his scruff and saying, "ah, nothin'. I'm probably just bein' paranoid on account of the beer."

Mark nodded, "Could be. We're almost there, anyway."

"Oh, good. Uh," Jack rubbed his neck, wondering how to phrase his next question.

Mark answered for him, "Would you like to stop in awhile?"

"If tha's alright by you," Jack sighed in relief, "I'd hate to impose."

"Not at all," Mark smiled, "I'd love the company."

"Alright, thank you. I should probably try to burn off this tipsy spell before tacklin' the streets goin' home, anyway. Not to mention the stairwell in my apartment," Jack chuckled.

"I think that'd be a good idea," Mark agreed. They approached his house in silence, Mark unlocking the door and leading the way inside. Jack found himself marveling again, loving the stone tile flooring. Mark asked, "May I take your jacket?"

"Wow, such a gentleman," Jack remarked, forgetting Mark saying he had a dog up until he heard the jingling collar. Chica skid around the corner, half-jumping up at the new guest in the house as she sniffed at him curiously. "Awww, hey girl," Jack smiled, offering her a hand to sniff. 

"Chica, stay down," Mark instructed, Chica whining a little but keeping all four paws on the ground as she nuzzled into Jack's hand. "I think she likes you."

"I'm glad," Jack started scratching behind her ears, Chica tilting her head depending on which side of her face he was rubbing, her tail wagging madly back and forth.

"She may be in love," Mark smirked.

Jack said, "Ah, tha's too bad, I'm smitten elsewhere," before freezing, trying to casually brush off what he'd said by not otherwise showing a reaction.

Mark raised a brow, choosing not to comment. When Chica couldn't help it and jumped again, he snapped, "Chica, down!" a tad harsher than he had the first time. Chica whined, looking to him with sudden trepidation, backing away while her tail slowed.

"Oh, it's okay," Jack said, wondering at her sudden attitude change.

Mark paused before saying, "We've uh...just always had a bit of trouble with that command, haven't we girl?" Chica cautiously started perking up again, Mark patting his knees and saying, "You jus' get so essited." At that, Chica bounced over to him, licking his face before sitting by his side. Mark scratched her head absently, "It's a work in progress."

"She's a beautiful dog," Jack commented, taking off his shoes.

"Thanks," Mark said proudly, "I thought so, too. Would you like some water or anything?"

"Yeah, I'd better," Jack followed him to the kitchen. Mark filled a glass from a pitcher in his fridge, handing it to Jack. "Thanks. I think those beers are hittin' me harder than I expected," Jack mumbled, rubbing his head again.

Mark frowned, "You feeling okay?"

"Oh, believe you me, I've had far worse," Jack said, taking a gulp of water. "I'll be fine come mornin'."

"I mean, you're...welcome to stay the night," Mark offered, though even buzzed Jack could tell there was hesitation there.

Jack slowly answered, "I don't wanna overstay my welcome."

"I'd rather you stay safe." Mark sounded genuinely concerned for his well being. But were that the case, why had he given pause?

"Well...alright. I really appreciate it. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"...Right," Mark placed the water back in the fridge, almost sounding like he'd regretted offering. Jack didn't want to stay if it were going to make Mark uncomfortable, but he also felt it would be rude to take back the offer so soon. He rubbed his neck, Mark suddenly brightening up again, "We can play with Chica for a bit before hitting the hay?"

"Alright," Jack tried to sound equally as enthusiastic, following Mark to the backyard as he ushered Chica outside.

They played fetch for a good hour as the sun set, Mark locking the door behind him as they came back inside. He led Jack upstairs to his room, offering for Jack to borrow a t-shirt and sweatpants for pajamas. Jack had to deny the pants, as they were too big for him, but he didn't mind the baggy shirt. Mark had grown quiet since they'd gone upstairs, Jack watching him curiously. He was pretty sure he almost got a nosebleed when Mark took his shirt off, managing to look away before Mark turned around to put the new one on. 

Jack said, "Uh...I can take the couch, if you don't have a guest bedroom or-" He stopped and tensed, Mark suddenly shutting his eyes and ramming a fist onto the top of his dresser. Jack blinked, "Are...you okay?"

Mark mumbled, "Not him," quietly, Jack not entirely sure he'd heard him correctly.

As Mark rubbed a hand over his face, Jack dared to take a step closer, asking, "Mark?" gingerly.

"God, please not him, too," Mark groaned.

"Mark, you're startin' to scare-"

"Jack, run," Mark said, turning and walking stiffly into his bathroom, " _run_!"

Jack found he was too dumbfounded to obey the order. He was concerned for Mark's mental state, watching Mark grip the edges of the sink until his knuckles started turning white. Mark's head was hanging down, so that Jack only saw his hair in the mirror, along with himself in the background. All at once, the muscles in Mark's back relaxed, and he slowly lifted his head, meeting Jack's gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

Mark's irises were blood red.

Jack's blood ran cold, goosebumps rising on his skin as Mark said, "So nice to finally meet you," with a voice that sounded alien coming from Mark's mouth.

Jack bolted. He turned, not looking back, slamming Mark's bedroom door behind him as he ran for the stairs. The adrenaline helped him not trip and fall flat on his face, not even bothering to grab his shoes as he wrenched the front door open and sprinted for all he was worth across Mark's front lawn. _I'm such a fuckin' idiot, god damnit I'm a fuckin' **idiot** ,_ Jack mentally cursed himself as he ran. Mark had a Shade. This whole time, Mark had a Shade, and he let his guard down for that silky voice and those good looks. 

He stumbled, tripping and immediately getting back up again, not wanting to look behind himself for fear of what could be feet away. He wasn't entirely sure he'd heard Mark, or whoever he was now, give chase, but he didn't want to stick around to find out. Thankfully, there were no other pedestrians to watch out for at this time of night. Who would be stupid enough to be out, after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise, the mature rating isn't there for nothing. it's coming soon enough ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Jack slammed the door to his apartment shut, keeping his back pressed to the wood and his palms flat against it for good measure. When it remained quiet, Jack not hearing anyone coming up the stairs in hot pursuit, he slowly slid down the door, sitting on the floor and drawing his knees up to hug them. He set his face in his knees, shaking and feeling himself tear up, mostly from the buzz and stress.

 _I shoulda known. I think I did know, and I didn't wanna admit it. Why did I let that slide? I'm a goddamn idiot,_ he thought to himself, ramming a fist into the door behind him before drawing it back into hugging his legs tightly.

Jack shut his eyes, taking several deep breaths in the attempt to calm down. The fact the door hadn't been broken down yet was a good sign. He forced himself to move, standing and going to grab a glass of water. He chugged it, roughly setting the glass down on the sink, not bothering to fix it when it tipped over and rolled. He stalked to his room, throwing himself on the bed.

"As if I'm gonna sleep tonight," he chuckled darkly to himself, turning to lie on his back, staring at the dark ceiling. He always left the curtains closed, so he felt more secure about not being spied on, at the very least. He frowned, _Why the fuck did he even show interest in me? Manipulation, I guess. Make the stupid target feel comfortable around you enough to get 'em drunk and probably fuck 'em to their heart's content._ He hugged himself around the chest, _But...he felt so...genuine._ He couldn't help but imagine Mark's smile. What he wouldn't have given hours ago to look at that smile forever. To be held in those arms, and watched with a gaze that made him feel like he was worth the world.

"I'm a fuckin' idiot," Jack muttered, turning to lay on his side, facing away from the door. Unfortunately, these kind of things didn't warrant sick days.

~~~

The next day found Jack seated at his desk as usual, if a little more paranoid than usual. He felt increasingly sick to his stomach the longer the day went without seeing Mark. He was certain at any moment he'd turn a corner to find Mark waiting, red eyes piercing into his soul. However, Mark didn't show up that day. Or the next. Or even the day after.

Jack hated himself for it, but he started to worry. The Shade had to have something to do with it. Why else would Mark skip work? Come to think of it, why did Mark have to work at all, if he had a Shade on his side? Usually people with Shades were above jobs, so why had he ever been there? What sick twist of fate led them to meet?

Jack drummed his pen on the desk. The longer he thought about it, the more he worried the Shade had made Mark move away. Or Mark had decided to move for Jack's protection. The night he'd met the Shade, Jack heard Mark say: Not him, too. What could that mean?

Jack didn't want Mark to be gone. He clearly had some level of control over the Shade, or he'd probably be dead. His train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He sighed, rubbing his face and standing, answering it only to shut it immediately.

He'd know that red hair anywhere.

"Jack, please," Mark said, his tone almost pleading, "I'm so sorry. I'm so...so sorry, I don't blame you for being scared but...just give me a chance. I'll explain everything."

"You'll have to do it from out there," Jack retorted, as there were no windows for emergency escape in his office.

"I can't do that. You know I can't," Mark frowned. "Can I come in? Please, Sean."

Jack swallowed. He couldn't exactly run for it if the Shade had finally come for him, anyway, now could he? He tensed himself in preparation to be stabbed or shot, opening the door. Mark was unarmed, sporting sunken eyes that said he hadn't slept well if at all the last few nights. Jack stepped back, Mark looking relieved as he entered the small office, leaning against the far wall to make Jack more comfortable.

"I'll give ya five minutes," Jack said, sitting in his chair.

"Thank you," Mark said. "I just...want to apologize again, first. I should have told you."

"What gave ya that impression?" Jack said dryly.

Mark frowned, "I know." He shifted uncomfortably, "Look, when we first met, I...I liked you, pretty much immediately. You have a dorkish charm," he forced a chuckle. "And I never should have asked to walk you home."

"Why not?"

"Because that's the moment Dark took note of you," Mark mumbled. "That's...what my shade likes calling himself. He's...protective of me, in a greedy, odd sort of way."

"Is that what ya call it?"

"Look, I can't make you trust me. I don't expect you to. But those nights you walked me home, and that date, those were unimaginably special to me. You can't even begin to realize how meaningful it felt to have someone show that much interest in me, and I guess...I didn't tell you because I knew I'd scare you away."

Jack studied him, "But you seem to have...a good grip on him. Dark, I mean."

Mark nodded, "Moreso than most. He's actually pretty annoyed at my strength of will," he chuckled, a little more lively than the first time. "Anyway, I'm not even going to bother asking you for a second chance. I don't deserve that. However, it'd...mean a great deal to me if you'd let me repay you."

Jack was immediately suspicious, "How?"

"Let me protect you. Other people with Shades know I have one at my disposal, and he's got something of a reputation. Even if you don't want to talk to me, if you so just get seen walking with me once in awhile, other Shades will start to see you as...for lack of a better word, property. They won't touch you."

"And what d'you expect as payment?"

"Nothing but your company," Mark said gently. 

Jack stared at him, tapping his foot in thought. Mark was watching him, clearly nervous as he awaited his response. Jack only felt slightly guilty dragging it out, but he felt Mark deserved it. At length, he took a deep breath, "Alright."

Mark blinked in surprised, "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I...I missed you, too."

Mark grinned, moving forward but stopping himself, saying, "Thank you. Thank you," and actually starting to tremble from the relief.

Against his better judgement, Jack stood and cautiously hugged him, feeling Mark embrace him just as gingerly. "It's the least you could do," Jack replied. "And maybe while you're at it, you could get me a few more early dismissals."

"Any time," Mark said earnestly, "seriously, just let me know."

"Okay, jeez," Jack chortled, letting him go. 

"You won't regret it. I'll keep him under control."

"I damn well hope so, because he probably really doesn't like me, now."

"Let me handle that," Mark replied.

Jack stayed for the duration of the day's shift, telling Mark to come back at four. Mark was waiting in the hall by the time Jack had packed up to go home. Jack didn't talk with him as much as they'd used to, but he found he enjoyed it nonetheless. Jack realized as they made their way up the street that the people watching always used to hurry away because he was walking side by side with an apparently infamous Shade. It did have its perks after all, he supposed.

They made it to Mark's front porch, having exchanged very little conversation. Mark said, "Would..." rubbing his neck, "would you like to come in?"

Jack hesitated but said, "Sure, for a little while, I guess."

Mark smiled, opening the door and whistling. Chica bounded up to them, nearly tackling Jack, her tail wagging ecstatically. Mark laughed, "I think she missed you."

"I think so, too," Jack said, tolerating a few puppy kisses before shooing her down, scratching her ears. "Has she had dinner, yet?"

"It can wait," Mark replied, Jack's eyes widening as he felt an arm around his throat. Dark said, "She's the least of my concerns, right now."

Jack struggled, kicking his foot up and back into Mark's crotch. Dark grunted but didn't release his chokehold, even when Jack tried scraping the heel of his shoe down Mark's shin. Dark chuckled, "Just let it happen." Jack felt himself losing oxygen, the process speeding up by his increased heart rate and panic. As he started blacking out, Dark released the hold, beginning to drag him up the stairs. Jack gasped for breath, still dazed as Dark dragged him into Mark's room. Jack felt himself being lifted up and set on the bed, which would arguably be very comfortable had the situation been less pressing.

Jack felt cold metal suddenly clasp around his wrist, Dark handcuffing him to the bed's headboard bars. Dark said, "Now, how about you quit playing around?"

Jack finally started getting his energy back, rubbing his throat with his free hand as he said, "The fuck are you talkin' about?"

"I know you're in there. Let me make one thing clear. We don't need you," Dark continued anyway, in a voice like silk. 

"I have no idea what the fuck you mean," Jack retorted. "I literally don't know!"

Dark studied him with a scrutinizing gaze before breathing, "You don't know."

"Know what?!"

Dark chuckled in a sinister manner, "I think I'll let you find out. Might take a few days without food or water, or other means of...coaxing."

Jack blinked, "You're just gonna fuckin' leave me here?"

"As long as it takes until you're ready," Dark replied, walking toward the door.

"Oi, oi! You can't do that, you're fuckin' crazy! I'll die!"

"That's not my concern. I'll check in on you tomorrow night," Dark smiled coldly, exiting the room and shutting the door.

Jack shouted, "Come back! This is insane! I don't know what you're talkin' about, please!" It shortly became apparent Dark was already gone. Jack started hyperventilating, trying to slow his breaths which only resulted in shaky, wracking breathing. "Mark!" he yelled, knowing it was hopeless but trying anyway. "I deserved this for bein' so naive," he grumbled, feeling himself tear up again. "Stupid, fuckin' idiot."

After another ten minutes of silence, Jack turned his head toward the door when he heard something scratching at it, followed by a sad, high pitched whine. Jack frowned, "You can't help me, Chica. Sorry girl." He curled up on the bed, hearing Chica curl up against the door in response. "Thanks for tryin', though," he mumbled, shutting his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack couldn't be sure what time it was. Dark had somehow managed to cover the window enough to not let light in, and there were no clocks in the room to even provide a sense of how many minutes had passed. He was doing his best to ignore his growling stomach, drumming his fingers on the nightstand to at least create a rhythm he could bob his head along to. He'd already thoroughly searched the area he could reach for anything that might help him break the chain of the cuffs or slip out, but no such luck. Dark covered all his bases.

Jack's stomach growled again. "Oh shut up, you think I don't know? Fuckin' starvin'," he grimaced. He glared up when the door opened, Dark strutting in wearing a suit, holding a plate with roast chicken and mashed potatoes on it. As soon as Jack smelled it, his mouth started watering, but he determinedly didn't outwardly react to not give Dark the pleasure of seeing him suffer. He also carefully avoided giving Dark a once over, as Mark's body looked objectively incredible in a tuxedo.

"So, are we ready yet?" Dark asked, setting the plate across the room from the bed.

"Ready to go home? Yes, actually, now ya mention it."

Dark smirked and walked over, setting his hands on the bed and leaning over Jack. He purred, "You could make this so much easier on yourself."

"Go ta hell."

Dark chuckled, "I own it," tracing a finger along Jack's jaw. Jack jerked his head away, Dark cooing, "You're choosing to take the torment."

Jack snorted, "As if you're really upset by that."

Dark smiles coldly, "I won't deny it offers me amusement." Jack spit in his face, Dark turning his head. He frowned, pulling a handkerchief from his chest pocket and wiping it off, "You'll regret wasting that saliva when you're too dehydrated to speak."

"It wasn't a waste, ya cunt."

"Oh, how your words sting," Dark drawled. He leaned back in, Jack glaring right back into his blood red eyes as Dark said, "You'll break eventually. You could make a fascinating study, if you just come out."

"Oh, I came outta the closet years ago," Jack smirked, "you're a bit late on that."

Dark ignored him, cupping Jack's jaw, seeming to look past his eyes. "Why are you lurking?" he mumbled more to himself.

Jack scowled, "Ya might as well just kill me, ya prick. You're not gonna get whatever it is you want."

Dark chuckled, "Actually, I find I can be quite persuasive," he straightened back up. "I'll be back."

"Yeah, can't fuckin' wait."

~~~

Jack was curled into a tight ball. His stomach felt like it was gnawing away at itself. His throat and mouth were bone dry. He wished he had any way of knowing how long he'd been laying in this damned bed. He wanted to end it himself, if Dark wasn't going to give him that mercy. However, there was nothing he could do short of chewing through his own wrist, and that was something he decided to save as a last resort.

 _If only ya hadn't fallen for that charmin' smile, eh? Fuckin' pussy,_ Jack thought. He paused, blinking and realizing he was pretty sure he hadn't actually willingly thought that. "Great, I'm finally losin' my goddamn mind," he grumbled.

He was pretty sure if he had the option to stand, he wouldn't be able to at this point. He was almost constantly tired, and bored out of his mind after humming and whistling the same set of songs for however many hours he'd been subjected to this. His fingernails dug into his palms from where his hands were clenched into fists, and his left arm was growing more numb by the minute from being cuffed to the bed for so long. 

When Jack heard the door opening, he rolled to face the other way. Dark said, "Wow, you look like shit."

"Thanks, asshat."

Dark chuckled, "Well, I have news for you."

"Can't wait," Jack rasped.

"I'm losing patience, so I'm going to change tactics." That made Jack frown, turning his head enough to view where Dark was currently climbing onto the bed. Jack's heart started racing, Dark climbing over him and unlocking the handcuffs, only to grab and pin both Jack's wrists. Jack didn't even bother struggling, knowing with his current state of malnourishment and dehydration, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway. 

Jack shut his eyes, feeling Dark's mouth move on his neck. "I'll make this clear and simple. I'm giving you sixty seconds to come out and have a good time, or you're opting for death, for you and your host." Dark cupped Jack's jaw again, nipping at his ear.

Jack suddenly grew anxious. He'd been so casually thinking about death this whole time that it hadn't occurred to him until there was a set limit that he didn't want to die. He broke out in a cold sweat, _This is actually it. I'm gonna die here_.

 _And all because of one little wee bitty mistake. Sucks don't it?_ said the same voice from before. Jack's expression scrunched up in confusion; it sounded almost exactly like his own voice, but somehow...colder. His face relaxed, eyes widening as it clicked.

 _Ooohh now you're gettin' it_ , Jack heard the voice, could practically feel the icy smile behind it. _Now I know we've only just met and all but please, allow me to take care of this. It'd mean a great deal ta me_.

Dark said, "Ten seconds," softly.

 _...Be my guest_ , Jack thought back.

 _Ya won't regret it, Jackaboy_ , Anti replied giddily.

Jack felt as though he were falling backwards. It was a strange sensation, like falling asleep, only able to feel the moment of losing consciousness. Only in this case, he was still aware of what was happening.

He was just no longer in control.

Jack's arm ripped itself loose, clasping onto Dark's neck like a vice. Dark's eyes widened as Jack's mouth split into a smile, an unnaturally large smile sporting pointed teeth that had sprouted in front of his normal set. He started to chuckle, looking up slowly at Mark with purple irises surrounded by black voids. "Well, top o' the mornin' to ya," he chirped. 

Before Dark could react, Anti slammed his head forward into Dark's. Dark growled, backing off him to rub the spot on his forehead. Anti giggled, sitting up and rolling his shoulders. He jumped up, bringing his feet under him and landing in a sort of crouch where he was perched on his feet, legs bent to rest his elbows on. He cracked his neck, sighing, "Man, it's much less cramped out 'ere."

Dark glared, "At last we meet."

Anti smiled with a wicked gleam in his eye, always showing his teeth, "Anti, at your service."

"I don't presume you need an introduction from me."

"Nah, I picked up quite a bit from this ole noggin," Anti knocked on his own head. "Includin', if I recall, somethin' about you not needin' me. So what was with the show a minute ago, eh? Couldn't resist?" he stuck his tongue out and waggled it, making a handjob motion in front of his crotch.

Dark muttered, "That is repulsive."

"Then why bother?"

"You seemed like the type who'd take the bait," Dark replied coolly, lunging at him. Jack dived aside onto the bed, rolling as Dark jumped on him, pressing his forearm up under Anti's jaw. Dark growled, "We don't need you," as Anti bared his teeth, still smiling. "You may be the first time Mark's taken an interest in someone else with a Shade, but that doesn't make you special. We don't need anyone."

Anti snorted, starting to laugh, "Wow, who the fuck is responsible for the stick in your ass? Must be huge."

Dark pressed his arm down harder on Anti's throat, choking out his laughter, "You're nothing to me but an experiment, do you understand? I helped unleash you so I could study you, nothing more."

"And maybe get yourself a jerk off buddy? I get that," Anti whispered, not able to make much other sound.

Dark said, "I won't hesitate to rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat if that's what it takes to make you cooperate."

"Is this not cooperation?" Anti asked. "I haven't ripped your throat out with my teeth yet. I'd call that pretty cooperative."

"Shut up," Dark snapped. "If you try to leave this house, I'll know. If you escape, I'll find you. There's not a place in the world that can hide you from me."

"Oh my good Christ, just let me suck ya off already," Anti sighed. "You could use the release from the pent up-" he was choked out again.

"I'll study you until you're no longer useful to me. Once you've expended that usefulness, you can expect a quick death as a thank you."

Anti gave him a thumbs up, Dark relenting on some of the pressure he was using. Anti said, "Does that mean I still get to suck you off?"

"No," Dark said flatly.

Anti pouted, "You're just a barrel o' fuckin' fun, ain'cha?"

"I certainly try to be," Dark sat up, straightening the sleeves on his suit jacket. 

Anti rubbed his neck, sitting up as well and asking, "When do we start?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dark said, "We start here, with a simple exercise."

"Oh, this oughta be good," Anti rubbed his hands together, "lemme guess-"

"It's not how fast you can get me to cum," Dark interrupted, Anti groaning. "And I'll need to handcuff you back to the bed." Anti opened his mouth, Dark saying, "I need you to refrain from making a sexual comment for ten minutes."

Anti said, "You make it too easy."

"If you didn't have the maturity of a twelve year old, it wouldn't be an issue."

"Oi, I'll have you know I have the maturity of a sixteen year old."

"Not much better," Dark said, gesturing to the bed. Anti made a show of throwing himself onto the mattress in a flamboyant pose, sticking his tongue out at Dark again. Dark muttered, "Still repulsive," as he cuffed Anti's wrist back to the bed.

"Ya haven't even tried me yet."

"Nor will I. Now, you need a little makeover to make this more convincing." Upon Anti's questioning look, Dark drew a knife from his pocket. 

Anti smiled widely, "Ooohhh, you're speakin' my language."

"I'm glad you'll take it without trying to resist, then," Dark replied, pressing the knife to Anti's cheek and slicing into the skin, not deeply but enough to make it bleed. From inside his own head, Jack flinched, thinking, _The fuck is wrong with you?_. Anti turned his head quickly, biting the blade with his shark-like teeth and pulling the knife from Dark's hand. Anti grabbed it with his free hand, swiping out with the blade to nick Dark's arm. Anti replied, _I'm creative_ , with a smirk.

Dark didn't flinch back but glared at him, Anti saying, "We gotta make it convincin'. Jack wouldn't've gone down without a fight."

"I suppose not," Dark held a hand out. Anti rolled his eyes and handed the knife back, Dark taking it and promptly punching Anti in the jaw. Anti grimaced and rubbed the spot, Dark saying, "Don't try any more tricks."

"And what if I enjoy the punishment?" Anti smirked.

"I still recommend not trying anything further."

"You really need help pullin' the stick from your ass."

Dark ignored him, tearing a few spots into Anti's clothes to dishevel them, next gesturing for Anti to hold a hand out. When Anti complied, Dark pressed the blade to Anti's palm, sliding it out. "Rub your hands together."

"The fuck is the point of all this?" Anti grumbled, rubbing his hands together to smear the blood.

"You'll see." Dark walked across the room, facing away from Anti, holding his hands behind his back. "Do me a favor. Act...dead."

Anti raised a brow, "So...you just want me to lay here?"

"Essentially. Just don't react for, oh, two minutes, unless he investigates."

Anti asked, "Who?"

"Just act unresponsive. Then you're free to...have fun."

Anti looked suspicious, Dark quieting before he held his head. Mark muttered, "How long has it been?" quietly. Anti's eyes widened before he grinned, immediately laying down and shutting his eyes, curling up and stilling. Mark looked around, spotting Jack and pausing. "Oh no," he mumbled, his stomach twisting. Jack thought, _Oh no_ , wishing desperately he knew how to steal control back.

Mark slowly walked over, scanning over Jack's almost lifeless body. Jack was taking what appeared to be shuddering breaths. Mark's eyes scanned over the injuries, trying to remember what had happened, but memories gained while Dark was in charge were always somewhat of a blur, particularly when Dark was in charge for long periods of time.

"Jack," Mark breathed, gingerly touching a hand to Jack's arm. "Shit, fuck," he set a hand over his own mouth, drawing the hand up to rub his eyes. He took a deep breath and dropped the hand, "I'm sorry. I should've known this would be a stupid idea. I thought I had better control of him. I'm...I'm so sorry," he sat on the edge of the bed, setting a hand on Jack's side.

Anti couldn't contain himself any longer, saying, "Oh, don't beat yourself up," before turning to grasp Mark's arm, "I'm sure he'll forgive ya." Mark froze, Anti flashing him his wide smile, Mark finding himself trapped by those purple irises. Anti pulled him closer, not relenting his grip, cooing, "The name's Anti. Must say, you're kinda cute without the red eyes."

Mark said, "Uh," his blood running cold.

"Oh look atcha, all flustered. This is a much different side o'ya than Dark," Anti licked his lip and ran his finger along Mark's jaw.

Mark swallowed, "Yeah, I know, believe it or not."

"Prove it," Anti growled playfully, throwing his arm around Mark and turning towards the wall to push Mark down onto the bed, placing Anti over him. Anti planted his knee on Mark's leg, pinning his arm. 

Mark said, "Jack, uh...I don't know how new you are to this, but if you could y'know, get a hold of yourself," as Anti traced his sharp teeth along Mark's neck, "like now that'd be great."

Anti chuckled, "Oh, he can't bottle me up that easy. Besides, we're just gettin' to know each other," before biting into Mark's shoulder. Mark's back arched as he shouted in pain, a much stronger hand suddenly grasping Anti's shoulder and shoving him back. Anti looked up, spotting the red gaze, "Oh, back so soon?"

Dark said, "Behave yourself. Now get off me."

Anti chuckled, "Make me," licking Dark's cheek.

Dark lifted a knee and shoved it into Anti's gut, lifting him enough to loosen his grip on Dark's arm. Dark freed his other hand, gripping Anti's neck and sitting up, turning and slamming him into the wall. He growled, "You served your purpose. Now I know not to let you roam free around my host."

"What, because showin' him a good time is such a bad thing?" Anti asked.

"I already told you we don't need you. And your advances are most certainly unwelcome."

"Tha's because you're no fun."

"I don't need fun."

"You should try it sometime."

Dark narrowed his eyes, backing off and standing. "For that, you're staying chained to the bed for another day."

Anti pouted, "Can I at least have that plate of chicken? I'm starvin'."

"I suppose you did do a good job acting," Dark replied, grabbing the plate of chicken and potatoes, handing it to him. Anti grinned, immediately starting to dig in with nothing but his mouth and free hand. Dark frowned, muttering something about him being an animal before taking his leave.

Anti tossed the plate aside when he was done, sighing and lying back, setting a hand on his stomach. He licked his lips, burping and calling, "Oi, you have any whiskey?" When he was met with silence, he shouted, "Scotch?" When there was again no response, he yelled, "Hardass!" before settling back. 

After about an hour, Anti was bored enough to get tired, ending up falling asleep. Due to the lack of control on Anti's part, Jack saw his opportunity. _Okay, focus. Is that even how this works? Whatever, focus, right_ , Jack thought to himself. The world around him almost seemed to grow, starting to look at it through his own eyes rather than from what felt like a window when Anti was in charge. He took a deep breath, flexing his fingers experimentally.

"And stay down," Jack mumbled. "Mark!" he shouted. "Er...Dark, whoever the hell's in charge. I really gotta pee!"

To his surprise, he heard footsteps approaching. Fast footsteps. The door was thrown ajar, Mark standing in the doorway. They stared at each other a few moments before Mark ran forward, tackling Jack into a hug. Jack said, "Woah, easy," rubbing his back.

"Sorry, it's just...I didn't know what he'd done. I was so worried. And...you have a shade?"

"That's new to me, too," Jack sighed. "Don't suppose you know where Dark keeps the key to this damn thing?" he jingled the handcuff.

"Yeah, actually," Mark fished it out of his pocket. "I just had no way of knowing if he'd left you or Anti in charge."

"Well, Anti actually got so bored he passed out, so...that made it easier, I think." Mark unlocked the cuffs, Jack scooting away from them. "Do you think Dark will be upset for taking those off?"

"No, I think this is exactly what he wants," Mark gave Jack a sincerely apologetic look, "and I regret you having to be a part of it."

"Hey, it's my own damn fault for offerin' to walk ya home like a gentleman, right?" Jack half smiled. "Don't beat yerself up over it."

Mark gave him a small smile in return. "I'm just glad you're relatively unharmed. You must be starving."

"Actually, Anti kinda feasted a bit ago, but I could drink about ten gallons of water."

"Coming right up," Mark said, leading the way downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i found a song that really suits this fandom even though technically its specifically a song for Hannibal but hey it works, it's called "Become the Beast" by Karliene, great great song I recommend listening. for those interested i may end up starting a new game grumps vampire au fic within the next few days, keep an eye out!

Mark grabbed Jack a large cup, filling it with ice before passing it to Jack, who chugged half the glass without pausing to breath. He finally stopped, shaking his head and muttering, "Shit, brain freeze."

Mark chuckled, "That'll happen." They sat at the kitchen table, Chica trotting around the corner and setting her head in Mark's lap. Mark scratched her ear, frowning after a moment. 

Jack caught the expression, asking, "What?" before taking another drink. The water felt indescribably quenching to his parched throat.

"He wants to talk to you."

Jack choked on his water, coughing and asking, "Can't we have five fuckin' minutes of peace?"

"I guess not," Mark sighed. "I'm sorry. He says you might like what he has to offer. Both of you."

 _This oughta be good_ , Jack heard Anti say.

 _I thought you were sleepin'?_ Jack asked.

_It's called power nappin', now tell your boy toy to let Darko say what he needs to._

Jack made a face at the pet name for Mark's shade, saying, "Fine, then. Let him out."

Mark studied him apologetically before shutting his eyes. Jack practically felt the atmosphere of the room thicken, Chica yelping and fleeing when Mark opened his now red eyes. Dark folded his hands onto the table, "I have a proposition for you that can benefit both of us."

Jack looked at him skeptically, taking a sip before saying, "Well don't leave me hangin'."

"I'll give you a task. Carry it out, and you'll earn my trust enough to let you leave this house. You get your freedom, in a sense, and I get my house to myself again."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "In a sense?"

"I very well can't make a study out of you if I don't see you. I'd expect you to report back here to carry out other tasks for me."

"Uh huh. And what exactly is this task o'yours?"

"I want you to kill Felix, that coworker of yours."

Jack froze, almost dropping his water. Anti said, _Oh finally, somethin' to kill. Let's do it!_

Jack ignored him, "What do you have against Felix?"

"I have nothing against him," Dark shrugged. "What's more important to you, your freedom, or the life of a man you can barely consider an acquaintance? Killing him might even be a mercy."

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Jack asked, finally thinking to set his water down. 

"It's a simple task, really," Dark said, keeping a steady gaze fixed on him. He lifted his hands to steeple his fingers, "One that I'm sure Anti would have no trouble carrying out."

"That ain't the point, Felix hasn't done anythin' to deserve this," Jack said firmly. "I ain't-" he stopped, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes as a headache spread through his skull. His back hunched forward with a searing pain that spread through his muscles like fire. Anti said, _I'm in on this decision, too. I say we do it._

Jack felt like he was being pulled back again. When he opened his eyes, it was as though he were standing in a pitch black room, empty save for one other figure. Anti loomed several feet away, his purple eyes glowing in the darkness. He stalked forward, jabbing a clawed finger into Jack's shoulder, "You wanna trap the both of us 'ere forever? You really wanna be stuck inside this mansion with nothin' but a dog and another Shade for company? Because you can bet your sorry ass if you refuse, Dark ain't gonna let you talk to Mark. And nor will I for that matter."

Jack said, "But killin' people is-"

"News flash," Anti interrupted, grabbing Jack by his shirt, "everyone dies, Jackaboy. Some are less fortunate than others. But the world keeps on a turnin', and I for one don't want it turnin' while I'm stuck in this place."

Jack asked, "Where the hell did this come from?"

"Before it was all good fun, 'til he threatened to keep us imprisoned forever."

"I think he'd be more likely ta kill us off."

"So you'd rather die a prisoner? Fuck that," Anti growled, shoving Jack away, "we're doin' this thing."

Before Jack could respond, he could feel the shift in control happening again. A screen seemed to turn on inside his mind where he could watch what his eyes were seeing. Anti stood, slamming his hands onto the table and leaning forward, "We'll do it."

Dark smiled coldly, "Good. I don't particularly care how big of a mess you make or how many witnesses there are, so long as the job gets done."

"Yes, sir," Anti smiled wickedly. 

"You have one hour, and you might need this," Dark replied, sliding a knife across the table before waving a dismissive hand.

"Oohh, plenty of time for fun," Anti grinned, picking up the weapon, studying the blade.

"If that's how you'd like to utilize it," Dark shrugged. "Don't disappoint me."

"We won't," Anti saluted him, shortly before spotting Chica warily watching them. "Awww, puppy!" Anti smiled, crouching down and whistling, trying to beckon her over.

Dark watched him with a borderline disgusted expression, "You're wasting your hour, I hope you know."

"It ain't wasted, look at her!" Anti said, Chica sniffing at his hand. He scratched behind her ear with a content grin, "How can ya not love dogs? She's beautiful," he rubbed her chin, Chica looking like she was ready to bolt at any moment but not disliking the attention.

Dark rubbed a hand over his eyes, "I should have kicked her out years ago."

"Don't you dare, or I ain't takin' part in your experiments," Anti growled, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got people ta kill."

"Have fun," Dark said, watching Anti make his way to the front door.

Jack begged, _Please, Anti, come on! Felix is my friend, he's a good guy! We don't have to do this!_

 _Shut up, ya fuckin' idiot,_ Anti grumbled. _You gotta quit bein' a pussy and grab life by the balls._

 _By killing people?_ Jack snapped. 

_One person, in exchange for our freedom. You're really missin' the bigger picture._

_I don't give a fuck about the bigger picture!_

_Just let me handle it. Ain't like ya have to watch. Just enjoy the fresh air while ya can, and it'll be over before ya know it,_ Anti replied, continuing the trek to the warehouse without breaking stride.

After several minutes of walking, they made it down the warehouse while it was still in operating hours. Anti grinned, "Oohh, the fun we could have with the power tools here."

Jack mentally frowned, noticing that a lot of people were treating him as he used to see them treat everyone else with Shades. Now he was truly understanding exactly why they kept such a great distance. Shades like his own could snap at any moment, against anyone. Like his own. _I'm one of 'em_ , he thought absently.

 _And you're all the better off for it,_ Anti said, using Jack's memories to navigate the halls. Jack recalled Mark mentioning that when Dark was in control, it was harder for him to remember what Dark had done. He wondered why he didn't seem to have the same issue. Maybe he and Anti were tied closer together than he cared to think. Anti stopped in front of Felix's door, knocking 'shave and a haircut' into the wood.

Jack prayed that maybe Felix wouldn't open the door. Maybe he'd somehow been lucky enough to be bedridden and sick at home today. But no such luck. The door opened, Felix starting to say, "Jack, holy shit, what are y-" before he realized what was very wrong.

"Guess again," Anti smiled, entering the room, forcing Felix to back up. Anti shut the door behind him, twirling the knife in his hand. "Didja miss me?"

Felix looked incredibly terrified and confused, stuttering, "I-I thought you were dead. We all did. How did..."

"Oohh, where are my manners?" Anti said, backing Felix into the wall and pressing the knife to his cheek, "The name's Anti." He pressed the knife just deep enough to draw beads of blood, licking it off the blade with an abnormally long tongue. "Jack's a bit new to me, too. You'll have ta forgive him."

Felix was trembling, eyes on the knife, drawing in shaky breaths. He managed to say, "Oh God..."

"Don't say don't kill me," Anti groaned, "you'll spoil the fun." He grabbed Felix by the front of the shirt, slamming him into the wall, cracking the drywall before throwing him sideways into his desk. There was a resounding crash, but no one came to check on him. People usually didn't get involved when a Shade was hunting.

Anti grinned, stalking back over as Felix made a valiant attempt to crawl to the door. Anti crouched, slicing the knife down and stabbing it into the ground centimeters from Felix's arm. Jack was trying his hardest to tune it out. Anti leaned down, speaking softly, "Listen to me carefully." He yanked the knife back up, slicing it across the back of Felix's arm, enough to send a short splatter of blood across the carpet. Felix hissed in a breath and drew the arm back, Anti continuing, "Consider this your get outta jail free card. But Jack's usin' it on you," he tapped the tip of the knife to Felix's nose, "so he better damn well hope he'd rather not use it on someone else in the future."

Jack slowly started paying more attention. _Anti?_

Anti ignored him, "Do me a favor and get some bloody hand prints on the door. We gotta dress this place up nice to appease Dark." Felix started nodding vigorously, grabbing his bleeding arm with his opposite hand and slapping it to the door, dragging it down to smear it as though he'd been reaching for the handle. Anti said quietly, "I'll make sure the coast is clear, then you better run for the goddamn hills. Don't stop to say goodbye or to grab personal fuckin' mementos or some bullshit, you'll just be wastin' time. And I swear to gods if Dark finds out you're ever still alive he'll probably make me torture you in front of him for sport before killin' me, too. You understand the fuckin' risk I'm takin' here?" he punched a hole in the wall. He took a deep breath before smiling again, "See? I ain't all bad."

"Thank you," Felix whispered. 

"Don't ruin it," Anti said flatly. "I happen to be in a generous mood and you're spoilin' it with your sappiness."

"Sorry."

"Shut up, you're dead," Anti stood, opening the door and looking to see if anyone was around. Slowly but surely, he led Felix from the building. At one point, he randomly charged a woman and her friend who were walking towards them, biting one of their arms. Their screams must have sent a message to everyone else in the vicinity, because there were no more incidents as they made their escape. 

When they reached the exit, Anti said, "Run, before I change my mind."

Felix nodded, saying, "Thank you," again before sprinting for all he was worth down a seemingly random road.

They watched him a moment, Jack finally saying, _Thought ya weren't gonna let him go?_

 _Don't get used to me havin' a soft spot for ya, Jackaboy,_ Anti replied. _But now we have one last thing to settle. ___

__~~~_ _

__An hour had passed, and Anti still hadn't returned to Mark's house. Dark checked his watch, saying, "Time's up," as he stood._ _

Mark said, _Dark, be reasonable, maybe Anti couldn't help himself and got carried away._

__"One hour was the deal," Dark straightened his cuffs as he left the house, "now they're both good as dead."_ _

__Upon arriving to the warehouse, it was a simple matter of getting the manager to lead them to Felix's office. Dark was impressed to find the scene that he did. He scanned over it with a scrutinizing gaze before kicking Jack's office door open. His office had remained untouched for days. Dark frowned, seeing no sign that Anti had set foot in the room, but he was fairly convinced they'd carried out their task, begging the question--where did they go?_ _

__After getting Jack's address from his manager, Dark stopped by Jack's apartment, finding it also empty with no recent signs of inhabitance. Interrogation of the neighbors also led him to the same result: Jack hadn't been home in days._ _

__Dark pondered the meaning of it all as he gave up for the night, rubbing his chin in thought. Hunting Anti down would make for a fun challenge._ _

__He entered his house, hanging his suit jacket and going up to his bedroom, opening the door. He stopped, looking at where Anti was laying on the bed, rubbing Chica's belly, the dog leisurely flopped on her side next to him, tail wagging happily._ _

__Dark stared at the duo, Anti smirking, "How was your walk?"_ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so y'all are aware i did in fact start a vampire game grump au so if you're interested and you like my work you're free to go give it a read X3 [shameless self promotion music] if vampire au's aren't your thing well then i guess i've got nothing left to say here except a brief apology if it ever takes me eons to update this fic, i have to be in the right mindset for darkness and evil shenanigans. with that, i'll let you get on with the chapter!

"How did you get in here?" Dark demanded. When Chica realized Dark had entered the room, she whined and scrambled to get off the bed, her tail tucked between her legs as she went to sulk in a corner. 

Anti continued grinning, tracing a finger along the comforter beside himself, "Picked the lock. It's a janky front door."

Dark frowned, "I'll make certain to replace the lock."

"If that makes ya feel better."

"So, you carried out your task."

"Of course. I could show you what I did to him," Anti gnashed his fangs in Dark's direction.

Dark simply stared at him before saying, "No. Get off my bed."

Anti's expression fell, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically as he stood up. He cracked his knuckles, "I'm keepin' the knife, by the way."

"I'm not sure I want it back after not knowing where it's been," Dark muttered, his eye practically twitching.

"Alright, suit yourself," Anti grinned, taking the knife out to twirl it between his fingers expertly. "What's next?"

"Next, you preferably get out of my house until I find another job for you. Go terrorize some people, establish a name for yourself, mark some territory for all I care."

Anti raised a brow, musing, "An interestin' suggestion," as he tapped the tip of the knife to his chin in thought. Jack groaned, _Oh god, please don't go piss on the trees in Mark's front yard._

Anti smirked, _I like the way ya think, Jacky._

Dark interrupted their thought process by saying, "However, before that," as he approached them, keeping at arm's distance, "I have a question for you."

"Oh?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

Anti grinned broadly, "Immensely, to Jack's great remorse."

The corner of Dark's mouth actually twitched up into a smile for a brief second before it snapped back to it's normal position. "Good. You may prove useful to me after all."

Anti bowed, "I'll try my damnedest."

"I'm sure. One other matter," he added. "How would you describe your...relationship with Jack? Your bond?" he studied Anti's expression closely.

Anti thought a moment before settling with, "Symbiotic. I think we work well in tandem."

Dark's eyes narrowed a fraction, "But you're not in control at the same time."

"No, but we like to chat a lot, don't we, Jackaboy?" Anti knocked against his head. It made a resounding thud from Jack's perspective, Jack snarling, _Oi, keep it down._

Dark tilted his head, "Not altogether unusual for a shade and their host. In any case, further study is needed. Including why you were never present until I called upon you."

"How could I resist that charmin' smile?" Anti smirked, Dark's expression ultimately emotionless. After a moment of getting a disapproving stare, Anti said, "Come on, take a joke."

"I don't like jokes, they're a waste of time. And anything that wastes my time is expendable."

Anti sighed heavily, "You need to loosen up. I could help with that, immeasurably."

"Most definitely not," Dark drawled. "Your emergence is a serious matter. It could indicate a sort of...evolutionary tactic not seen before in a Shade."

Anti shrugged, "Frankly, I could't tell ya. Maybe I'm just an incarnation of Jack's deep Dark desires," he winked.

Dark again stared at him flatly. He said, "I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"Well if ya ain't gonna let me get you off, ya might as well give me somethin' to do."

"Very well," Dark said, gesturing with his head for Anti to follow. He lead him out of the bedroom, "I suppose there is one thing you could do for me."

"What's that?"

"Survive," Dark replied, his voice suddenly deeper and harsher, the hall darkening and almost seeming to expand as Dark reeled around, pulling a knife from his pocket. There were suddenly dark circles under his eyes, which were now a solid black. His body appeared twitchy and flickered as though he weren't completely there. He sprang forward, Anti blinking in surprise and backing away. 

Jack snapped, _The fuck is this? And what are you doin'? Run you idiot!_

 _That's what he expects. This is a test,_ Anti replied, trying to analyze the situation, blocking a swing from Dark's knife with his forearm pressed against Dark's wrist.

Were Jack in control, he'd probably be hyperventilating. _Shades can have power surges?!_

 _He's probably tryin' to trigger one in us,_ Anti growled, trying to concentrate on not being gutted. He jumped back, narrowing his eyes as Dark stalked forward. Dark swiped the knife in an outward arc at Anti's chest, Anti bending back to dodge it and stepping forward, pushing Dark's elbow to continue his arm's momentum enough to give him time to step forward again. He brought his left hand under his arm, shoving Dark's chest as a distraction as he drew his right arm back, bringing it forward in a punch to Dark's jaw. Dark stepped back, unfazed, saying, "Good form," in his new voice, somehow silky with a devastatingly raspy undertone at the same time. His tone carried with it a fear that slowly grew in Jack's stomach, effecting Anti as well, boosting their adrenaline.

Anti's gaze flicked around, trying to assess anything around them they could use to their advantage. He saw Dark rushing forward again, changing his stance to brace his feet, grabbing Dark's wrist of the hand holding the knife. Dark pushed forward, managing to push Anti back slowly, Jack uncomfortable with how close Dark's pitch black eyes were to their own face. Dark said, "Show me what you've got," in what could have been a soothing fashion, were his blood lust not extremely evident.

Anti growled, "If you insist," before shoving himself forward, bending Dark's arm out of the way and sinking his teeth into Dark's shoulder. Dark snarled, kneeing into Anti's stomach, making Anti back off, licking the blood from his lips. Dark didn't hesitate to step forward again, swinging the knife to try to drive it up into their side. Anti managed to deflect it, but the knife still left a cut across their skin, Anti not having the time to acknowledge the stinging pain as he stepped back again.

Dark chuckled, a chilling, echoing cacophony of multiple laughs, "That's not what I meant. Your strength could be greater. You said you work well in tandem. _Show me_ ," he instructed, borderline screaming the order at them. Anti experimentally threw a punch, Dark knocking his arm aside and quickly bringing the knife forward, the blade digging into the front of their shoulder. Anti's pupils shrunk, and time seemed to slow as he found himself in the dark, mental room he shared with Jack. 

Jack had winced when he got stabbed, saying, "Ya shoulda run when ya had the goddamn chance."

"He's trying to help us, in his own fucked up sorta way," Anti replied. "We gotta give him what he wants, or he's gonna keep comin' at us 'til we're dead."

"What _does_ he want?" Jack said, on the verge of hysterics. 

Anti slapped Jack across the face, "Pull yourself together, man! Take a deep goddamn breath." Jack rubbed his cheek, nodding and trying to steady his breathing. Anti stepped forward, "Whether you like it or not, we gotta work together." He held a hand out.

Jack glanced to it, "Ain't no way it's that easy."

"It doesn't matter how bad we suck at controllin' it, he just wants to see if it works! Now hurry up, before he starts swingin' again."

Jack briefly had time to think about how he was going to regret this before he grudgingly took Anti's hand, Anti pulling them together. Jack's gaze came back into focus, seeing Dark withdraw the knife from their shoulder, which Jack was surprised to discover he hardly felt at all. Dark looked curiously at him, Jack opening his now bright green eyes. "Hiya," Jack chirped, taking the knife Dark had given them from his own pocket and driving it into Dark's arm. Dark moved his head back with a look of intrigue, particularly when Jack started laughing maniacally, yanking the knife from Dark's arm and driving it down again. Dark shoved him away before he could be stabbed again, having to keep moving back down the hall as Jack erratically swung the blade, smiling widely. He wasn't quite moving fluidly, two people trying to control one body not proving effective except to move them forward. 

It was an odd sensation, Jack thought, to both be in control and yet so heavily influenced by Anti. He could feel his own inhibitions lowered, knowing if he somehow killed Dark right then and there he wouldn't feel the least bit of remorse. If anything, he was actually having fun with this. The prospect of seeing Dark cower made him feel good. Really good. Somewhere in him, he knew he shouldn't feel that way, but Anti was overriding his common sense. So when Dark's back finally hit the wall, providing no escape route, Jack giggled madly, asking, "Who's in control now?" in a layered voice, one tone high pitched over his usual voice. 

Jack raised the switchblade, Dark commanding, "Stop, that's enough."

"Make me," Jack replied, bringing the blade stabbing forward. Dark dodged, the knife becoming embedded in the wall. Jack didn't bother yanking it free, letting it go in exchange for grabbing hold of Dark's neck. He didn't stop when Dark sliced into his arm, Jack leaning forward and continuing to smile with his teeth still stained red from the bloody bite. Jack continued chuckling, not letting up when Dark's pitch black eyes started fading back to normalcy. 

Mark dropped his knife, grabbing Jack's arm with both his hands, choking, "Jack, please."

Something stirred inside Jack, screaming at him to stop, but Anti was unswayed. Anti said, _We're still playin' the game. Win it._

 _We're hurtin' him!_ Jack replied, feeling Mark's strength weaken with every passing second he lost oxygen.

_He deserves it._

Jack hesitated, saying, _Then we could at least make the fun last._

Anti paused at that, thinking it over before Jack relented his grip on Mark's neck. Mark gasped in air, gulping it down while he could, Jack saying, "You and I are gonna have a lot of fun."

Mark shut his eyes, saying, "I know we are," before ramming his head forward into Jack's. Jack stumbled back, Mark standing up with red eyes. Dark hurriedly pulled Jack forward, ramming his elbow between Jack's shoulder blades as Jack stumbled forward, making him collapse down to the ground. Dark kicked him in the temple, knocking them out. Dark panted, rubbing his neck, mumbling, "We really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, that got intense didn't it? told y'all the dark shit was still on its way ;3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo i'm terrible at updating sometimes! [throws confetti] :D

When Jack regained consciousness, he felt as though he were severely hungover. He hissed in a breath when he tried to stretch, recalling the stab wound he had in his arm. Glancing to it, he was surprised to find it bandaged. He desperately wished he could just roll over and go back to sleep, but now that he was awake, he was terrified of what Dark might do while he was out. "What the hell was that?" he mumbled to himself, rubbing his head.

_A hell of a good time,_ Anti replied, Jack able to feel his smug smile.

"You've a very warped definition of a good time," Jack grumbled, sitting up.

_You can't lie ta me, Jackaboy. I know you enjoyed the rush._

Jack frowned, drawing his knees up to hug. He shut his eyes, remembering Mark's terrified expression as Jack choked the life from him--and how good it had felt doing so. He felt sick, like he might throw up at any moment. How could he have enjoyed that? It must have been Anti's influence, it had to be. He'd never have considered killing someone a leisurely activity before knowing he had a Shade to begin with. Anti interrupted his thought process again, _You want to try it again, don't you?_

Jack was pulled into the dark room he was growing oddly indifferent toward. He tiredly watched as Anti materialized in front of him, though something about him had changed. He was sporting claws now, and he was giving off a more menacing vibe, as though the darkness around him was intensified. Anti chuckled, "You're more twisted than ya care to admit."

"Shut up," Jack retorted, trying to retain an air of confidence.

This only made Anti smile wider, the Shade gliding closer to sing-song, "You can't lie to me!" with a giddy air.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Jack shouted, growing angry.

"Or what? What'll you do?" Anti giggled madly. "Unleash your anger, feel the rush again. Feel _alive_."

Jack's anger, to Anti's remorse, died down at that. Jack squared up, his expression relaxing as he said, "You don't control me," thickly, "and I'm never hurtin' Mark again."

He opened his eyes before Anti could respond. He took a deep breath, standing in spite of the headache, heading downstairs in search of Mark while Anti sulked back to whatever corner of Jack's mind he usually occupied. He walked into the kitchen, his gaze settling on Mark, who was sitting with his elbows propped on the table, holding his face, a mug of coffee untouched in front of him. Chica made a happy sound and trotted over, nosing into Jack's hand, the sound prompting Mark to look up. He sat up straighter, clearing his throat, grabbing his coffee and saying, "Um...hey," as he tapped a finger on the side of the glass.

"Hey," Jack said a bit awkwardly, not knowing exactly how to say 'sorry I almost choked you to death last night'.

As though he'd read his mind, Mark said, "Don't worry about it. Last night I mean. I know you weren't fully in control; it's a scary first experience."

"That doesn't make it okay," Jack said, sitting across from him, Chica setting her head in his lap.

"What matters is you retained enough control not to actually kill me, for which I'm grateful," Mark chuckled halfheartedly. "But...what I don't get is how well you worked together," he continued softly.

"How d'you mean?"

"You've barely had time to adjust to having a Shade, but you seem to have a control over him that took me years to obtain. And clearly," he snorted curtly, "I still haven't mastered the practice."

Jack frowned, "I don't know how I do it, if it's any consolation. Maybe Dark's just stronger."

Mark shook his head, "I don't think that's it. I think you and Anti might just be more...compatible. You share more similar interests."

Jack's brow furrowed, "What? You think I enjoy killin' people for sport?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Mark said quickly. "But...when I connect with Dark like you witnessed last night, much to the way you meshed with Anti, I saw how you two interacted and," he shrugged, "I wish I had that level of control."

"It hardly felt like control at all! I was myself, but I..." Jack looked at his own hands as though they might suddenly develop minds of their own. He scrunched his eyes shut, barely audible as he said, "I hurt you. I enjoyed hurtin' you."

"Guess we have a pretty fucked up relationship," Mark smiled softly, reaching to set a hand gently over Jack's arm. "But I've already told you I've forgiven you for that."

Jack didn't move his arm away from Mark's touch, though he didn't meet his gaze, either. "You don't deserve this. I shouldn't stay for Dark's amusement if all that'll end up happenin' is me posin' a threat to you."

"I don't think it'll always be quite that...brutal," Mark replied. "And the little time we have together, you and I," he squeezed Jack's arm, "I've really enjoyed it. Ever since I met you."

Jack looked up to him at that, staring into his warm, brown eyes and remembering what had captivated him about Mark in the first place. He sighed, "Guess our relationship is _really_ fucked up."

Mark chuckled, removing his hand, "I think I'm alright with that. Coffee?"

They sat in companionable silence as they drank their coffee, Jack making himself some toast with butter and jelly. After they'd cleaned up, they moved to sit in the living room, Jack seating himself next to Mark and leaning his head on his shoulder, feeling like after almost killing him, leaning his head on him was nothing in comparison. Mark slid a hand around him, glad that Dark was actually allowing them some alone time to recover. 

At length, Mark said, "That wound in your arm should close up within a day or two."

Jack looked up at him, confused, "Only a day?"

Mark nodded, "Having Shades kind of amps your healing ability. How do you think they all keep surviving if they get in fights so often?"

"Huh, I hadn't thought about it. Tha's gotta come in handy."

"It does," Mark agreed, rolling the shoulder with his own stab wound. 

Jack wasn't sure what to say next, so he continued sitting in silence, shutting his eyes and reveling in the peace while they were allowed it. Even Anti hadn't made any comments, evidently enjoying the contact as much as Jack was, though his shade was probably picturing being curled up in Dark's arms. Mark rubbed his side soothingly, "I'm sorry for dragging you into all this. If I'd known you had a Shade, I never would've considered it."

"If I'd known you'd had a Shade, I'd have run the hell away," Jack admitted with a chuckle, finally sitting up.

"Smart move," Mark smiled, "but all the same, this is nice."

"Yeah, it is," Jack replied, and for reasons he dismissed as being an overwhelming sense of danger finally subsiding, along with this being one if not the only chance he'd have for another long while, he leaned to kiss Mark. Mark blinked in surprise but melted into the kiss, setting his hand on Jack's jaw, Jack reaching to set his hand on Mark's to urge him on. It started off careful, timid, both of them waiting for their shade to interrupt. When that didn't happen, they continued with a growing passion, Jack humming as Mark set a hand on his thigh. Jack set a hand on Mark's uninjured shoulder, trying to pull him closer, relishing the moment. 

Mark gingerly pressed his tongue into Jack's mouth, Jack's lips parting with a quiet groan, letting Mark explore. Jack felt his heart start beating faster, all at once feeling the familiarity of being pulled out of control. _Shit, no, Mark! Anti, god fuckin' damn y-_! Jack started shouting, for all Mark could hear. 

Anti growled hungrily, Mark not yet realizing Anti had taken over. Anti gripped his shoulder, nipping Mark's lip, which is about the time Mark noticed Jack's teeth were suddenly much sharper. "Oh fuck," Mark said, trying to back away, only allowing Anti to push him back, ending up over the top of him. 

Anti leaned to lick Mark's neck, saying, "Jack doesn't have the balls for this yet. I do. He wants you, but doesn't know how to go about taking what he wants."

"Get off me," Mark said, using a knee to press against Anti's stomach, holding his hips away. 

Anti smiled with his eyes narrowed in a wicked manner, "Just pretend I'm him. I know you want him, too. I'll even go easy on y-"

Dark grabbed his neck, rolling and throwing him off, Anti landing heavily on the floor. Dark sat up with a scowl, "You'll do no such thing."

Anti snarled, "Whaddya have against it, eh?" as he sat up as well. "Have you ever even been laid?"

"That's none of your concern," Dark said as he stood.

"Oh my god, are you a virgin?" Anti smirked, eyes narrowing again. "No fuckin' wonder you're uptight!"

"I'm not a virgin," Dark replied calmly. "Now please do shut up."

Anti laughed, laying down, "How long's it been? Don't tell me," he steepled his fingers below his chin. He clasped most of his fingers together, leaving the two index fingers out to point at Dark with. "Ten years?" Dark ignored him, walking toward the kitchen. Anti said, "Holy shit, longer?"

"No," Dark replied, "you ought not to make assumptions about matters that don't concern you."

"I'm concerned for anyone who goes without sex for a week," Anti scoffed. "You poor, poor creature."

Dark rolled his eyes, "I've told you, we don't need you."

"Mark does," Anti retorted, following him.

Dark threw a glare over his shoulder, "I'm not having this discussion with you. I'd like for you to go make a name for yourself," he gestured in the general direction of the front door. 

Anti considered throwing out another remark about his sex life but resisted when a thought crossed his mind. "Alright then, fine," he said, smiling. 

Dark questioned his sudden glee but didn't vocalize it, instead saying, "Get out of my sight."

Anti saluted him, "Yessir," before heading for the door with a certain swagger to his step.

_Oh god, are we really gonna do this?_ Jack groaned, able to tell what Anti had in mind.

_Oh god yes,_ Anti smirked, letting the door slam behind him.

~~~

Dark glanced to a clock, realizing it was well past the time he'd expected Anti to be back. He'd enjoyed the peace in the house, save for Chica occasionally running around or wrestling with a toy and the record of classical music he'd put on, but he also needed to ensure Anti was in staying in line. This in mind, he stood from his desk where he'd been writing notes on his observations of Anti's behavior from the day prior. He grabbed his jacket and made sure his hair was in order before following a hunch and heading towards the nearest bar that was usually occupied by Shades.

The noise inside the tavern was deafening compared to the quiet of his house. He frowned in distaste, a few occupants throwing glances his way and sneering, not trying to hide the fact they were pointing him out to their friends. He didn't let this dissuade him, strolling in as though he owned the place, picking out a shock of green hair at the bar, Anti's arm around a random stranger. Anti was saying, "-wouldn't believe the size of the dick on that guy, I'm tellin' ya," loudly, clearly more than tipsy. Dark raised a brow, Anti continuing, "The sex is just in-fuckin'-credible! You should hear him scream my name, beggin' me to get him off." He finally turned when Dark was close enough for Anti to spot movement, saying, "Wouldn't ya fuckin' know it, the man of the hour is 'ere!" throwing his hands up, accidentally tossing his drink onto the Shade behind him.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked through grit teeth.

"Oh, I was just tellin' the boys 'ere 'bout how often we make sweet, sweet love," Anti smiled viciously. "Ya told me to make a name for myself. And my name is now 'The One Shade on the Fuckin' Planet with the Ability to get Dark to Kneel'," he flashed his toothy, wicked grin.

The shade next to him said, "Thassa bit of a mouthful, don'cha think?"

"True, but Dark 'ere just calls me Mast-" Anti said before Dark had punched him in the jaw, ending up slamming his head into the bar counter. 

Dark glared to the shade sitting nearby, "Leave, and not a word of this is breathed outside of this building."

The shade smirked but nodded, standing and stumbling away to sit with someone else. Anti sat up, rubbing his jaw, "In all due fairness, you instructed me to do this."

"You know perfectly well what I meant," Dark growled, seething with hatred.

Anti stood, shoving a pointed finger into Dark's wounded shoulder, "Yeah, of course I fuckin' did! And ya know what?" he straightened from almost tipping over, poking Dark again, "I succeeded. They know me now, congratulations you piece of _shit_. I made yer name well known, too, as my fuckin' plaything. Because tha's the only way I'll ever get affection from you, ain't it? Through my own goddamn stories."

"You're free to imagine whatever you like," Dark replied coldly. "Now come on," he grabbed Anti's arm, "let's-"

"No!" Anti shouted, pulling his arm back, almost falling over again. When he righted himself, he said, "If you're not gonna admit you're sad n' alone, I ain't gonna fuckin' wallow in your self loathin'! Get the fuck over yourself, or I ain't goin' back with you!" he crossed his arms.

Dark glared at him, punching him in the temple in response, Anti crumpling to the ground, unconscious. Several of the shades around winced but didn't move to help or hinder him, Dark scooping Anti up and leaving the bar with him.

He managed to open the door, carrying Anti up to his room and laying him on the bed. He watched him for a moment, muttering, "You damned idiot," before turning to leave.

Mark said, _That wasn't in reference to Anti, was it?_ smugly.

Dark didn't respond, going to his office, sitting and staring at his report on the other shade. He rubbed his temples as he shut his eyes, taking a long, slow breath. A drink might be just what he needed, too.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack rolled over, mumbling, "Son of a bitch," to himself, his head throbbing from where Dark had punched him on top of the hangover courtesy of Anti. He didn't get up until he realized he had a severe need to use the restroom, groaning as he dragged himself out of bed to slink to the bathroom. As he washed his hands, he looked in the mirror, noting that there was very minor bruising surrounding his temple. Anti hadn't been kidding about advancing his healing rate. 

Jack splashed some water on his face, staring into his reflection. He gingerly reached out to touch the glass where his eye was looking back at him; it felt like just yesterday he thought of himself as normal. Then Mark stepped into his life and bound and gagged him and threw him down the rabbit hole. Or something like it.

Jack removed his hand from the mirror when one of his eyes briefly flashed violet, the color growing out from his pupil and fading after it touched the outer rim of his iris. He frowned, hearing Anti say, _Oh, you were never normal._

"I'm surprised you're awake," Jack said.

_It ain't my first rodeo,_ Anti replied. _I been here for every hangover you've ever had._

Jack continued staring into the mirror, somehow not surprised when his reflection showed Anti, his physical body remaining the same. Jack hesitated another moment before asking, "Why did you never show up 'til now? Surely it wasn't just because Dark called on ya."

Anti snickered, "Please. I surfaced because you needed me. I've never been particularly upset with the way you lived your life. Sure it was pretty damn borin', but how d'you think you had a knack for winnin' bar fights? How d'you think you always happened to skirt around and evade other Shades for so long? Didja think it was dumb luck?"

"Well," Jack shrugged, glancing away.

Anti smiled, his mouth reaching both his ears, "I've been quietly keepin' an eye on things. Dark's just the first one who actually confronted you about havin' a shade at all. And when it came to either lettin' you die or diggin' my way outta your noggin, well. I liked our chances."

"Chances of what?" Jack asked suspiciously, looking back into the mirror.

Anti's eyes glinted, "Gettin' along. Because whether you knew it or not, I've been there every step of the way. I know you." Suddenly Anti seemed to step back, Jack's normal reflection staying in place. Anti set his hands on Jack's shoulders, Jack tensing and looking behind him, not seeing the Shade in the room, only in the reflection. Yet he felt Anti's hands, the tips of his claws gently digging into Jack's skin. Anti leaned to speak in Jack's ear, Jack hearing his voice reverberate through his entire skull, "I am you."

Jack shook his head, instinctively trying to move Anti's hand off his shoulder, "No you're not. You're nothin' but a ghost." Of course, trying to remove Anti's hand proved ineffective, the reflection staying in place.

In response to trying, Anti only gripped harder, Jack practically bending down with the weight clasping his shoulders, even though nothing was physically there. Anti said, "We're entwined closer than any Shade and human have ever been. I'm just...a different side o'ya, is all." He smiled coldly, "Now what say you and I give Mark a visit?"

Jack asked, "Whaddya mean?" with trepidation.

"Well, Dark interrupted you two."

"So did you," Jack snapped. "I don't want you tryin' anythin' Mark won't be comfortable with!"

"He clearly wanted to get in your pants, I'm just sayin'."

"Well...I ain't ready for that. I mean, I want to but...I dunno."

"Then let me help you," Anti purred, Jack feeling Anti's teeth scratch at his ear. He watched Anti's reflection fade away before he shut his eyes, his teeth grinding together, clutching at his head as a cold tingle coursed through his body. When Jack opened his eyes, his left eye had turned purple surrounded by a black void while his right eye glowed emerald green. 

He set his hands on either side of the sink, his fingertips growing sharp as his teeth grew out their layer of fangs, which he admired in the mirror with a smile. He straightened smugly, Jack's half suddenly feeling calm, Anti emanating confidence. "Together, we can take what we want," they said in unison, Anti's voice layering over Jack's own.

Jack pushed off the sink, strutting out of the bathroom and out the bedroom door. He was smirking all the while, starting to whistle joyfully to himself as he slid down the banister to get downstairs. He strolled to Dark's office, knocking to the tune of 'shave and a haircut', not waiting for a response before letting himself into the room. "Well, top o' the-" he started to say, pausing and faltering when he actually took in the state of the office.

Dark was slumped forward over his desk, one hand holding a half empty glass of wine, using the other wrist to prop his forehead on. There was an empty bottle of wine tipped over on the desk, a half full bottle standing nearby, along with several types of liquor and shot glasses littered about the room. Rather than say anything, Dark threw his wine glass at Jack suddenly, Jack dodging and not even flinching as it shattered against the door behind him. Jack raised a brow, Dark lifting his head to glare at them, his eyes pitch black. "Get out."

Jack stood his ground, "So, you two are havin' a moment too, eh?"

Dark growled, standing unsteadily and snarling, "Fffuck you. Before you dolts crossed our path, life was simple. We were feared. Then you _fucked_ everything we've built up over."

Jack raised a brow, "Jeez, all we did was spread some rumors..."

Dark's body flickered, and abruptly he was standing directly in front of Jack. Jack leaned back, more surprised than afraid with Anti's influence, Dark roaring, "I am **not** to be reckoned with! They all have to know _I'm_ in charge! _I'm_ in control!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "How much did you have to drink?"

Dark shoved Jack against the door, pressing his forearm across Jack's chest, baring his teeth. Jack responded with his own toothy smile, Dark growling, "Before you, life was better," before he grabbed the back of Jack's head with his other hand, pulling him into a rough kiss. Jack stilled, tasting the alcohol on him, not thinking it over long before he was kissing back, a hand grabbing Dark's waist, pulling their hips together. Jack growled, the sound deep in his throat, Dark making a grudging sound of satisfaction as he grasped Jack's hair. Dark moved his other hand to the side of Jack's neck, his thumb rubbing along his jugular, feeling Jack's quickened pulse. 

Dark's tongue dipped into Jack's mouth, running along the jagged teeth, Jack smirking and responding in kind with a much longer tongue, drawing out a groan from Dark. Dark nipped at his tongue, Jack continuing to run it along Dark's, taking his time trying to detect the types of alcohol staining his mouth. When he withdrew his tongue, he bit Dark's lip, Dark tensing and gripping Jack's hair, pulling his head back. Jack licked the blood he'd drawn from his lips, snarling almost hungrily as he tugged his head forward against Dark's grip, tracing his fangs along Dark's neck. Dark tilted his head in spite of himself, Jack licking a line along his throat before gently biting, just enough to draw a few more droplets of blood while not piercing his jugular. Dark hissed in a breath, Jack licking over the wound, humming at the taste before murmuring, "How's life with me?"

Dark said, "Unbearably, unequivocally fulfilling."

Jack smirked, tracing a claw along Dark's wounded shoulder, digging it into the skin to reopen the forming scar, "I think the word you're lookin' for is perfect."

Dark pulled Jack's head back again, glaring at him, Jack remaining unfazed before Dark moved forward again, pressing another kiss to his lips to silence him. "Fuck off."

"Gladly," Jack grinned, unbuttoning his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was relieving to write, i hope it's just as relieving to read :3 the murder babies are finally getting along!


	11. Chapter 11

Anti yawned, tucking his head into Dark's side. He rumbled softly with an animal-like purr, tightening his grip around Dark's waist. He had been letting Dark sleep off the alcohol, enjoying the few hours he had while he had them. His gut told him Dark wouldn't be the same when he awoke. In fact, he'd probably be enraged. _But that doesn't change how he feels,_ Jack reminded him gently.

Anti shut his eyes, frowning and desperately wishing that Dark wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. It hadn't been long enough. It hadn't been nearly enough. One night sleeping together was certainly a godsend, but not when Dark would continue holding back when he wasn't shitfaced. Jack said, _You could be wrong. Maybe he'll accept it when he wakes up,_ in a tone that sounded even to Anti like he was just trying to be optimistic to fool himself into believing it.

_We both know that's a bold faced lie,_ Anti replied coldly. He jumped slightly when Dark started to stir, Anti's initial reaction being to tighten his grip, ending up digging his claws into Dark's side.

Dark hissed in a breath, Anti quickly retracting and removing his hand from around the other shade before Dark could tear his arm off. That wouldn't heal so nicely. Anti pouted, rolling to lay on his back and await the inevitable.

Dark sat up, groaning tiredly and rubbing his eye. He stood up, cracking his neck, Anti waiting tensely, keeping an eye on him. Dark, however, didn't even glance at him. He simply walked to his dresser, beginning to slip into his usual outfit of a suit. Anti ground his teeth; was he not going to say anything? Was he even going to acknowledge him sitting there? Why wasn't he screaming? Beating him? Anti blurted, "Well say _somethin',_ jackass!"

Dark ignored him. Anti may as well not even exist. Anti's stomach churned; this was so much worse. He'd rather be tortured than be pushed aside. He stood as well, Dark not meeting his eyes, even when they were facing one another. "Dark, come on," Anti said, trying his damnedest not to sound pleading. Dark didn't reply, slipping on a vest and buttoning it while looking through Anti as though he weren't feet in front of him. Anti didn't want to test what'd happen if he tried to physically stop Dark from leaving, letting Dark skirt around him and walk to the door. Anti followed, huffing, "You can't ignore me forever."

The challenge didn't draw a response out of Dark, either. Anti glared at his back, Dark starting to boil water before grabbing a coffee mug. Anti stormed over, snatching the cup and throwing it against the ground, if only to hear it shatter than listen to Dark's silence. "Say anythin'."

Dark grabbed another mug calmly, taking it with him to sit down while he waited for the water to boil. Anti stepped through the shards to slam his hands onto the table, leaning forward, snapping, "Why won't you answer me?" When there was no response, not even so much as a muscle twitching, Anti shouted, "You fuckin' prick! You egotistical, pretentious asshole!" He backhanded the second coffee mug, sending it flying into the wall. "Is your sense of self worth really that compromised because you care about someone? I know you feel somethin', why the hell can't you admit it?!"

Dark stood quietly, for the first time that morning meeting Anti's gaze, shooting him a venomous look that practically froze Anti's blood. Anti watched him grab yet another mug, Dark continuing to add coffee grounds into a french press, pouring the hot water over them. Anti waited in silence for several agonizing minutes while the grounds steeped, Dark pressing the grounds down to filter them before transferring the liquid into his mug. He sat in the same spot, taking a sip of coffee before taking a deep breath. Anti started tapping his foot, crossing his arms as Dark took another drink. Anti slowly started frowning, at length saying, "Look, I'm...I'm sorry, please say somethin'. Please?" 

Dark didn't oblige him, so Anti groaned, at this point not caring what'd happen as he draped himself over Dark's shoulder from behind. Dark didn't move him, but still didn't acknowledge him. Anti groaned louder and melted his way down to lay across Dark's lap like a depressed cat. "Daaaark," he whined, not entirely surprised when Dark shoved him off, Anti thudding to the ground. Anti rolled back over to be on Dark's feet, earning him a glare from above. "I'll do anythin'. Come on, tha's gotta entice even you."

Dark took a drink, saying, "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course," Anti replied, so excited he actually responded that he sat up too fast, forgetting he was under a table and hitting his head. 

As he rubbed the spot, Dark said, "We're going to kill every shade that was a witness to your story in the bar."

Anti blinked, "What, as if they're all gonna be there after-"

"You said you'd do anything," Dark interrupted, looking down at him. "If you can't handle this task, leave and never come back."

Anti stiffened, shifting his way out from under the table to stand. "Once we start, word'll spread. The other shades might run."

"Then we'll hunt them down," Dark replied. "Because, given who was begging last night, I think they deserve to know the truth of the situation."

Anti stared at him, growing confused, "Wait, does that mean-" He was interrupted when Dark abruptly grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to kiss him. He was slapped across the cheek a moment later, Anti drawing back as he said, "The hell?"

"My treatment of you this morning has been punishment for taking advantage of my intoxication. Which, should you ever do again, I will be far less willing to forgive."

Anti nodded, "Right, okay."

"One other thing," Dark said, pausing to take a drink before he continued, "I need you to recognize I am the dominant half of this...pairing," he idly waved a hand in distaste. "Any move to compromise that will result in punishment."

Anti smirked, "I thought you knew I enjoy the punishment?"

"That's not how you behaved ten minutes ago," Dark replied, "which, I must say, was rather endearing. Pitiful, helpless want suits you."

"Oh fuck off," Anti grumbled. "If you wanna see helpless want, look in a mirror."

Dark stared at him, "Watch your tone. I'm still not entirely sure whether I condone this."

"You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Anti whined. He silenced himself at Dark's look.

"You're lucky I'd consider it at all. But you'd best prepare yourself; if we're in luck, the majority of the bar's inhabitants that were there the other night will be passed out inside. Most were regulars."

"I didn't know you'd go often enough to know who the regulars are."

"I make it a point to know these things," Dark said, "and there are some tidbits of information that can be bought. Besides, one doesn't have to be inside the bar to pay attention to who enters and leaves it."

"Wow, all sorts of creepy, ain'cha?" Anti asked.

"I do try," Dark sighed. 

"Woah, was that a hint of humor there?" Anti grinned slowly. "Is there a spark of life in that corpse of yours, after all?"

"Don't push your luck. You're cute, but not that cute."

"Oh, I concur. I'm adorable," Anti smiled.

Dark stared tiredly at him, "Just get ready."

"Aye, sir," Anti said, daring to stand behind him and briefly set his hands on Dark's shoulders to give them a squeeze, bending to kiss Dark's neck. Dark's head tilted by a fraction, Anti smirking and noting the sensitive neck before he drew back to make his own coffee. 

Jack said, _Well there. That coulda gone a hellofa lot worse._

Anti watched his coffee steep as he replied, _It still could. What are you gonna do about us havin' to kill people? If you mess us up, you don't see Mark again, and I don't see Dark, and I'll make your life livin' hell for the rest of forever._

_I know. Which is why we're gonna have to be synced up._

_Oh? Not gonna sit on the sidelines, then?_ Anti asked in surprise as he started pouring a mug.

_We'll have to be at our strongest. If we don't impress,_ they glanced to Dark, _they're both lost to us, or we end up dead. It's the only way._

_Atta boy, Jackie,_ Anti smiled, sitting across from Dark and taking a drink, _atta boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sinbad ref, anyone? man i'm sorry for these short chapters, too, writing takes me a long time :[


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chuckles in a heartily evil fashion] this chapter was influenced by the song Down with the Sickness, and if that doesn't forewarn you about the nature of this chapter i guess you're in for a pleasant surprise >:) i at least recommend looking up the lyrics if you dont prefer rock music, the band Disturbed can be a bit heavy at times and i know that's not everyone's schtick. if you're still missing the point:
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: see the graphic depictions of violence tag up in the corner? this chapter is the reason for that**

Dark had lent Anti not just one, but two knives, one larger hunting knife strapped to his belt and a smaller switchblade. Anti had chosen to don a leather jacket and torn jeans for the occasion, a white tank top on underneath so that blood stains would appear easily. Dark was, as per usual, wearing a suit with a red tie, his hair slicked back. Anti walked down the dark street with a slouch, his hands in his pockets, contrasting Dark's ramrod posture. They made their way slowly under the light of the moon and a few street lamps, Anti's smirk scaring off every normal human passerby. He chuckled heartily, "God that never gets old."

Dark said, "No, it does not."

"You? Enjoyin' scarin' people? I never woulda thought."

"Your sarcastic tendencies, I find, do get old."

"Oh don't lie, you love it."

Dark rolled his eyes and didn't respond, walking in silence until they reached the door to the bar. He stopped, looking in through a window, saying, "I'll go in first. You can be in charge of guarding the door. No one leaves."

"I can manage that," Anti smirked wickedly.

"If anyone comes in," Dark mused, "see if they know who you are. If they do, kill them. If they don't, teach them."

Anti rubbed his hands together, "I'm likin' this side o' you, Dark."

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment. Show me what you can do."

Anti's smile split down his cheeks as he giggled, "Oh, yes." He waited for Dark to stroll into the building, deciding to wait outside until the clamber in the building quieted down. Anti thought, _Last chance to try ta back out on me._

Jack replied, _I know. Actually, I have an idea._

_Lay it on me._

Dark entered the boisterous room, most of the inhabitants already too far-gone to notice who had just entered their presence. He received a few suspicious glances, noticing that a small handful actually showed signs of recognition. Good, so his reputation hadn't totally been thrown away by Anti. He walked to the bar, gesturing to the bartender to hand him an empty glass and a fork. Dark cleared his throat and tinged the fork against the mug, sending out a crisp, clear signal that reverberated through the room. When most of them had quieted down, Dark said, "Good evening gentlemen, ladies," his red eyes scanning the crowd, locking in their attention one by one. "Something has occurred recently which I need your help settling."

One of the Shades on the far side of the room shouted, "Is it your raging boner for that green headed kid?" earning a few snickers from among the crowd.

Dark grinned with pursed lips, "No. The other night, my associate decided to spread some rumors about me. I'm here to quell those rumors. Who among you was here that night?" Only a couple brave, or foolish, Shades acknowledged the question. Dark started walking among them, his gaze piercing. "I see. Well, my associate, I think, might like to apologize for his rash behavior," he gestured to the door as Jack walked in. 

Dark looked slightly taken aback by it being Jack, and not Anti, Jack looking around calmly before he asked, "There a restroom in this place?"

Dark blinked tiredly, a guffaw of laughter raising forth from the bar's inhabitants. One of the Shades, a broad-shouldered man with tattoo sleeves who was at least a head taller than Jack approached him. He chortled, "This is your backup? Some Shade you are, kid."

Jack answered, "I'm afraid ya never answered my question."

The shade raised a brow, "Pardon?"

"Is there a bathroom in this place?" Jack asked again.

The shade said, "What sorta question is that? Of course there is."

Jack sighed with relief, "Phew, thank god. Because I'm gonna need it to wash the blood off my hands." Before the shade could respond, Anti's mouth split open across Jack's face, one of Jack's eyes turning a brilliant green as he sunk his fangs into the shade's neck. The shade stumbled back, Anti latching his claws into the man's shoulders, yanking his head away and tearing a gash through the man's throat. Anti jumped back as the shade fell. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, grabbing a beer from a random table and chugging it before shouting, "Who's next?"

There was a moment of stunned silence before the bar erupted into chaos. One shade tried to jump at Dark, ending up with a knife in the temple, Dark withdrawing the blade to slash it across the chest of another shade approaching him from the side. Anti started laughing as he sidestepped a punch from another shade, moving to his side and digging his switchblade into the man's armpit. He drew it out, lodging it between the man's ribs next and slashing outward, the shade howling in pain as he scrambled to move away, clutching at his side. Anti grinned, licking the blade and lifting his arm to block the swing of a knife from another drunken fighter. The knife bit into his skin, Anti hissing in a breath more of pleasure than pain before shoving forward, grabbing the man's shoulders and throwing him into the shade with the wounded side.

Anti jumped onto the back of a larger Shade, biting deeply into his shoulder from behind. The shade roared in surprise, grasping the back of Anti's shirt and trying to haul him over his shoulder. In doing so, Anti's jaw never let go, tearing off a chunk of skin and muscle from the man's shoulder. He immediately dropped Anti, reeling back as Anti rolled back into a stand, smirking and shouting, "Nice try there, bud, ya almost had me." He was rammed into from the side, being knocked over, feeling someone pin his arm behind him at an awkward angle.

Jack asked, _You ready to try this?_

 _I'm always up for somethin' new, Jackaboy,_ Anti replied. Jack focused, not even positive whether or not this was going to work, feeling Anti's influence seep away as he physically began withdrawing from Jack's body. A shadowy haze formed around Jack, Jack hearing Anti's mad giggle from all around him, the person pinning him losing a bit of their grip. A shadow of half of Anti's silhouette formed coming out of Jack's back, two glowing purple spots where the eyes should be. Anti waved, saying, "Why hello there," before spearing his fingers through the assailant's chest, his fingers able to be elongated in this form. 

Jack stood unsteadily, saying, "Okay, maybe come back, I'm gettin' an awful headache down 'ere."

"Good side effect to know," Anti sighed, shrinking back down and melding with Jack's form again, renewing his vigor. Jack took a deep breath, one of his eyes fading back to purple as he turned to watch Dark, who was locked in battle with a woman. He moved gracefully, dodging with elegance and using precise movements to strike back at the right moments. Anti growled in an aroused manner, Jack sighing before they refocused on the situation at hand. He saw a smaller man trying to make his way to the door subtly. Anti smiled, throwing a beer bottle at him, hitting him in the head. The boy's head snapped to look at them through the crowd, Anti making a cut-throat motion with a claw that actually sliced a thin line through his own neck. The boy swallowed, moving towards the door much faster as Anti slipped through the crowd, ducking around other fighters and clasping a hand on the retreating man's shoulder just as he had set a hand on the door.

"Where d'ya think you're off to, eh? Don't wanna have a good time?" Anti smiled, grasping the young man's hair and slamming his head into the wall before tossing him back into the fray. He twirled the switchblade in his hand, stabbing into the arm of another man that tried to shove past him. "Oh no you don't," Anti purred, "the fun's just getting started!" He giggled again as he kneed the man in the crotch, punching him in the jaw and tackling him over. He continued chuckling as he said, "Have you ever wanted to know what entrails look like in the shape of a pretty bow? I have," as he cut through the man's stomach.

He paused when he heard Dark say, "Anti, that's disgusting," even as he fought, dodging around the punch of a butch looking woman before shoving her at another shade. 

Anti rolled his eyes, sighing, "Dark always tries to ruin my fun," almost wistfully as he started digging his hand into the man's wound. "What do you want to see first? Is your liver in good health? Probably not if you're here. We should-" he stopped when the man passed out from pain, or possible lack of blood. "Tsk. Pussy," Anti grumbled as he stood, wiping the blood on his hand onto another man's shirt. The man didn't react, slicing a knife down at Anti's shoulder. Anti reached up, grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm back as Anti stepped forward, cutting the shade's throat with his own knife. The man sputtered and dropped his weapon, Anti picking it up and saying, "Thanks," cheerfully before throwing it at another shade's back, the blade plunging into her shoulder.

Dark made his way back to Anti, asking, "You holding up?"

"The fuck does it look like?" Anti asked, withdrawing his hunting knife and holding it out to the side without taking his eyes off Dark, a shade who'd been charging at him running himself through on the serrated knife. Anti tossed the hand back to move the body off his blade before casually continuing, "I'd say we're almost done here. But if ya haven't already, we should spare the bartenders to torture for information."

"A plan I had already thought of. They're not going anywhere; I knocked them all out."

"Nice goin', boss," Anti grinned. "I must say, the blood on your clothin' really...suits you." He licked his lips, smirking at his pun but also giving off a flirtatious vibe.

Dark turned to stab a man in the chest, shoving him back before replying, "Even mid-battle you're making puns?"

"Well ya gotta save time for puns."

Dark frowned, saying, "You're insufferable," before giving him a firm kiss. 

Anti pressed back twofold, humming contently. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, growling and instantly lashing his hand up to grab the attacker's hand, Anti's claws digging deeply into the skin. He reeled on the shade behind him, shouting, "How dare you ruin my moment!" as he repeatedly stabbed the hunting knife into the shade's chest between each word. He continued stabbing after the man fell, Dark chortling as he observed. 

After Anti was satisfied and had stood back up, Dark said, "Well done."

"Where were we?" Anti asked, slightly breathless before the two were locked in a bloodied kiss again, Dark setting a hand on Anti's jaw. The few that were left standing chose to let them finish their business, after witnessing what had happened to the first man who'd tried. When they parted, Anti said, "Okay, le's finish this thing."

The remaining shades were indisposed a few short minutes of brawling later. Dark admired the sea of carnage around them, Anti saying, "Oh, shit. You know what? I think the blood might just stain their wood. Shame."

Dark nodded, "A shame, indeed. But now they'll just have redwood flooring, which can actually look quite elegant."

Anti stared at him a moment, saying, "You made a pun," softly before covering his mouth with his hands, looking incredibly proud.

Dark paused at that and mumbled, "Shit." Anti squealed with delight and wrapped him in a hug, Dark not returning the gesture. Anti backed away, Dark saying, "I don't do hugs."

"Why ain't I surprised," Anti sighed. "Now, about the bartenders?"

Dark nodded, "They're waiting and ready when we are."

"Mm...how 'bout a drink first?"

Dark took a deep breath. "One drink." Anti clapped merrily, jumping the counter and grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses, pouring them messily and sliding one to Dark. Dark made an expression of distaste, "I'm not overly fond of whiskey."

"Suit yourself," Anti replied, downing the first shot and reaching to grab Dark's, taking his as well. "Ahh, hits the spot." He clapped his hands together, "Who do we start with?"

Dark knelt by one of the bartenders, gently patting his face until he started coming to. Dark snapped several times to try to get him to focus, saying, "We don't have all night."

"Wha? Oh god, don't kill me," the bartender begged, half lifting his hands in the feeble attempt to protect his chest.

Dark casually flicked open a knife and held it to the bartender's throat, "There will be no need for that if I like the information you provide me." The bartender nodded, Dark continuing, "Good," as Anti sat himself on the counter, looking down at the two and swinging his legs. Dark said, "Were any regulars missing from the bar tonight?"

"J-just a few," the bartender stuttered. "One of them goes by the name Ethan, that's all I know."

"Can you give me descriptions of the others?" 

"There was...a blonde girl? I believe her name was Amy. And uh...a stouter man, with short dark hair and a thick neck, he usually comes in with Ethan, who has blue hair. I don't know."

"Thank you for the information," Dark said, standing, "you've got a bit of a mess on your hands to clean up." The bartender nodded vigorously, Dark pocketing the knife and saying, "Come, Anti."

Anti grinned, ruffling the bartender's hair before hopping off the counter, strolling after Dark. "I think ya made him pee himself."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Dark drawled, straightening the cuffs on his sleeves, "and now, we have our new targets."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up bitches i'm back (also im sorry i suck so bad at updating regularly DX ) i didn't want to continue onward until i felt comfy writing tyler and ethan's characters but i looked into it and now hopefully i can write them more convincingly! that said, enjoy the latest!
> 
> ps im writing this chapter in my new darkiplier tank top aaaaa i love it so much X3 and a huge thank you/shoutout to user Teki who gave me the idea for Ethan's dark name <3

Anti cracked his knuckles as they left the bar, saying, "Man, that was awesome. I haven't had that kinda exercise in...well, ever!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed the experience," Dark replied, strutting along not paying any mind to the people who were staring at the bloodstains covering their clothing. "Consider it practice."

"Practice?" Anti asked, raising a curious brow. 

"Yes," Dark took his knife from its sheath and removed a cloth from his pocket, wiping the blade of excess blood. "Ethan and Tyler have some of the strongest shades of which I am aware."

Anti grinned slowly, his bloodstained teeth glinting in the moonlight, "They sound like a buncha fun."

Dark reeled on him suddenly, grabbing the front of Anti's shirt, catching him off guard as Dark moved his face closer. He growled, "Do not underestimate them. I will **not** see you getting hurt by them because of your own ego. Tyler is Ethan's personal bodyguard. His shade is...different than most, to the point even I am hesitant to approach him without being thoroughly prepared."

Anti blinked, "Shit man, what's he like?"

Dark's gaze lost some of its intensity, turning distant as he lost his focus, "Tyler's shade goes by the name Apocalypto. He feels nothing, and he's extremely dangerous because he's unpredictable. Ethan himself is backed by a shade known as Heathen. He's...actually not entirely unlike yourself, in an eccentric, crazed sort of way."

Anti raised a brow again as they continued on the path home, "Do I gotta be concerned about competition?"

"Hardly. Ethan is respected; he's among my own tier. I'll admit, I've met him on more than one occasion. However, it was to keep other shades in check. I've never considered him anything more than an acquaintance."

"Who you're now out to kill because I badmouthed you at a bar where he may or may not even have been at the time?"

"Correct."

Anti paused in thought, "Wait, so you're sayin' I'm like your bodyguard, then?"

"In a sense."

"Bodyguard with benefits," Anti smirked, wiggling his tongue at Dark.

Dark rolled his eyes, "Be that as it may, should our meeting with them come to fighting, you'll be in charge of taking care of Apocalypto. I'll handle Heathen."

"Apocalypto is such a mouthful," Anti mumbled, "but to be fair, tha's badass as fuck. It also makes him sound like a self-entitled douche bag."

"He is," Dark agreed, turning onto their street. "But then again, he has a right to be, with power such as he has. When you meet him," Dark hesitated, looking like there was a bad taste forming in his mouth, "please...don't aggravate him. If you push him too far, he'll kill you without second thought."

Anti stared at him, "Ya said please. Who are you and what've ya done with Dark?"

"I'm serious," Dark snapped. "Be careful around him."

"Aww, you make it sound like you'd actually miss my company," Anti smiled, bumping into him playfully.

Dark pursed his lips, "No. I've just grown too accustomed to your incessant noise in the house."

"Admit it, you'd miss me," Anti smirked, elbowing him in the side repeatedly.

Dark grumbled, "Why did I ever admit feeling anything for you?" as he refused to look directly at Anti, who was making a multitude of expressions ranging from puppy eyes to eyebrow and tongue wiggling to lip biting.

"Because you were a sad sack who needed a little spice in your life."

"You're far too much spice for my taste."

"Oh please, you've only seen me mild," Anti flashed a toothy grin.

"I fear to think," Dark drawled, walking up the path to their front door, unlocking it and stepping inside, shutting the door once Anti was in. He froze when he felt Anti's hands on his hips from behind, half turning his head to keep an eye on what the other shade was doing.

Anti tucked his head over Dark's shoulder, purring, "Has anyone ever told you your butt is sexy?" into his neck before nipping it gently, lightly dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin. Dark's muscles tensed, his head slowly tilting up as Anti smirked, pressing his tongue against Dark's skin and tracing it along his jugular. Dark resisted the urge to hum, though he felt his breath inadvertently hitch. Anti giggled softly, mumbling, "Yer so cute," against his neck, "even though ya haven't learned how ta lighten up."

Dark muttered, "Fuck you. And for the record, no, no one has ever told me that or I'd probably have shot them."

"Good to know I can get away with it," Anti pulled Dark's hips back to grind against his own. At that, Dark pulled aside out of Anti's grip, turning to face the shorter shade with a scowl. Anti pouted, "You gotta loosen up some time."

Dark growled, "We have things to focus on first."

"They can wait," Anti stepped forward again, experimentally reaching to hook his arms over Dark's shoulders and behind his neck. When Dark didn't object, though still looked uncertain, Anti pressed onward, "It ain't like they're goin' anywhere. If they catch wind of it and try ta flee, they're cowards. And we'd track 'em down."

"Hmm...I suppose that is true."

"And," Anti nuzzled one side of Dark's jaw, cupping the other side of his face with a hand, Dark largely unresponsive, "if the bartender squeals and hints to 'em who's comin', they'll prepare, which will make it more fun."

Dark backed his head away from Anti at that to fix him with his gaze and grabbed his wrist, moving his hand away, "I told you, this isn't a game. Damn it, I don't know why, but I...don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Anti bopped his finger onto Dark's nose before moving the hand down his chest. "You saw how I did tonight. I can handle myself. Anythin' to impress you," he winked.

Dark took a deep breath, "You are truly insufferable."

"Bite me," Anti grinned, leaning up to kiss him. Dark reciprocated with a bite to Anti's lip, Anti groaning into it and bringing his other hand up to cup Dark's jaw, bringing his head forward to kiss him firmly. Dark set a hand on Anti's hip, parting his lips when Anti's long tongue started snaking its way forward, slipping easily into the back corners of Dark's mouth. Anti abruptly grasped the back of Dark's head as he pressed his tongue down Dark's throat, drawing out a low moan from the elder, to Anti's incredible delight. Anti withdrew his tongue, saying, "That ain't all it can do."

Dark snarled, "Not right now."

"It won't take that long."

"There are more important matters."

"More important than gettin' laid? You need ta get yer priorities straight."

"And you need to learn not everything is more important than sex."

Anti looked aghast, "Nothin' _is_ more important!"

Dark shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took another deep breath before looking back to Anti. "Fine. But we're moving to the bedroom first."

Anti looked surprised, "Really? Ya don't wanna try it on the couch or-"

"That'd require too much cleanup," Dark replied, "and my supplies are in my bedroom," he added nonchalantly as he starting moving away from Anti to go upstairs. Anti stared after him a moment before chuckling with excitement, taking the stairs two at a time after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a little behind-the-scenes moment, for those who don't know, i got Tyler's shade name based off his twitter name. i almost named him Aphotic, based off the "Aphotic zone", the deepest part of a lake or ocean where sunlight can no longer penetrate through the water, but there's a reason i settled with Apocalypto. you'll just have to keep reading to find out why ;3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in other news there's this forgetful fool i know who sometimes who leaves tabs with their work open to remind themselves they need to write chapters and then never do and they just watch more videos of what their work is based on instead. [distant cough]

The following morning, Mark awoke with a pounding headache. He felt an arm around his waist, hearing Jack snore behind him. At least, he certainly hoped it was Jack. Having to deal with Anti after what had happened the night before would be intolerable. Mark was afraid to look at his own skin. He cracked his eyes open, daring to look down at his chest. He frowned at the bruising on his arms and the scratches covering his torso, including a large bite mark on his shoulder--Anti certainly played rough. He glanced over Jack's body, seeing deliberate cut marks from Dark's knife. Dark, of course, didn't play much nicer. 

Mark frowned; the events of the previous few days were something of a blur. He'd finally taken control back when Dark let his guard down, and for Anti, of all people. Mark rubbed a hand over his eye, squeezing them shut as he tried to extract any memories from Dark. He was met with brief flashes of imagery of a brutal battle, his blood running cold as he relived watching what Jack was capable of in fragments of gore and feral bloodshed. He opened his eyes with a shudder, looking back at the sleeping body next to him. It was hard to believe they were the same person. _No, not the same,_ he reminded himself. _Just the influence of an evil being on a good man._

He tried to sit up slowly, groaning with pain as some of the cuts pulled and the pain of last night caught up with him. He caught sight of a pair of handcuffs attached to the bed post, Dark's knife laying bloodied on the nightstand. He deduced he was better off not knowing what happened last night. He froze when Jack stirred, pulling himself closer to Mark in a dozy haze, Mark sighing and tentatively rubbing a hand over the green head before him. Jack made a tired, "Mmm," of appreciation, yawning shortly after. Mark immediately noted that his mouth was normal size, suggesting this was indeed Jack.

"Morning," Mark said, yawning as well. He continued to stroke a hand through Jack's hair, Jack muttering something incomprehensibly before burying his face in Mark's chest. Mark chuckled, laying back down and asking, "Not a morning person, huh?"

"Not today," Jack grumbled.

Mark grinned, rubbing Jack's side soothingly. His grin fell as he continued trying to remember what Dark had done and was planning to do. He heard Jack ask, "Somethin' buggin' ya?" tiredly, focusing back on Jack's expression of concern. 

Mark forced a small smile, "It's nothing. You can go back to sleep," he offered.

"Dude," Jack said, unconvinced.

Mark's smile faltered, "I'm just...trying to remember what happened. Dark's rarely in control this long, and it gets hard to follow."

"Ah. Can it wait 'til after coffee?"

"I suppose it can," Mark said, settling to try to enjoy the moment they had while it lasted, kissing Jack's forehead. He didn't know how long it would take until Dark surfaced again, but his gut told him it wouldn't be long. Jack equally reveled in the quiet and calm of the morning light gently filtering through the edges of the curtain. They stayed like that for several minutes until they heard Chica whining and scratching at the door. Mark sighed, "Hang in there, girl, we're comin'."

"Ugh, can't ya train her to feed herself?" Jack sighed.

Mark chortled, "If I wanted that I'd just leave the open bag of food on the floor." He sat up, Jack following suit with a hiss of pain through his teeth. Mark looked to him, his gaze landing on the letter D carved over Jack's heart. "Ah, shit," Mark mumbled.

Jack waved a dismissive hand, "Don't worry 'bout it."

Mark's eyes traveled back up to Jack's face, Jack not meeting them with his own. "What did he do to you?"

Jack said, "Seriously, it's alright. It was Dark, not you. Anti enjoyed it, anyway," he rolled his eyes. Mark studied him another moment, gingerly brushing Jack's jaw with the tips of his fingers to turn his head, making Jack look at him. 

"I'm sorry, anyway," Mark said, leaning forward to give Jack a tender kiss. "I...I never meant for-"

"I know you didn't," Jack cut him off, "but it's all been worth it." He offered Mark a sincere smile, "I'd do it all over again if I had to, if it meant bein' with you."

"You don't deserve this," Mark retorted, his voice catching slightly as his eyes started watering. 

"Hey," Jack said softly, using a thumb to wipe away a stray tear, "don't beat yerself up over it. Seriously, I don't hold anythin' against you. Yer a great guy, Mark, even if your shade is a tad sadistic."

Mark snorted, "You're one to talk," as he wiped his other eye.

Jack shrugged, "What can I say? I've always been a little devious," he smirked.

"I don't know if devious is the right word for your shade."

"What would you call him?"

"Uh...ruthless, bestial, abhorrent..."

"Oh, and your demented, corrupt, merciless shade is much better?" Jack raised a brow.

"I didn't say that," Mark gave him another brief kiss before standing, shuffling around for some clothes.

Jack shook his head before standing as well, hearing Anti drawl, _You two have the most thrillin' interactions._

Jack replied, _It's cute._

_It's borin'. I wanna talk to him._

Jack immediately frowned, _He's had a long couple days, lay off, jackass._

 _Ha, jackass, I see what ya did there,_ Anti giggled, Jack feeling him try to surface anyway. Jack sat back down on the bed, as he'd already been unsteady. He shut his eyes, concentrating on fighting Anti back. Anti said, _I ain't gonna hurt him, come on. Just five minutes._

Jack growled, _You just wanna get Dark to surface. Mark needs a break, damnit._

 _He can have one just as soon as I'm done with him,_ Anti said, Jack collapsing sideways on the bed as his body started spasming in short bursts, his two halves battling for control. 

Mark finally took note of Jack's behavior, asking, "Jack?" in concern, rushing over, his hands half held out, not sure how to intervene or if he even should.

He heard Jack choke out a, "Mark-" before a dark haze started forming around Jack's body, a silhouette with purple eyes splitting its way out. Mark took a step back, finding himself rooted to the spot. He vaguely recalled seeing a glimpse of this from the bar fight, but it had been in the corner of Dark's eye, and even Dark had been convinced it was a trick of the light. No shade had ever been able to separate itself from its host before, by his accounts. 

Anti smiled, Jack still curled up on the bed, his head feeling like it was cracking in two. Anti's form twitched, moving in a jerky manner. Outside the door, Mark heard Chica barking, Anti saying, "So nice to see you again," as he moved, using his arms to pull himself forward while the shadow of his legs stayed connected to Jack's feet.

"How are you..." Mark mumbled, finding the sense to back away from the approaching shade. 

"It's a neat little trick, ain't it?" Anti asked. "We still have a few minor details to work out, though."

Mark looked behind him to Jack, who was writhing in pain. "You're hurting him, go back!"

"He'll get over it; I have something to say to you, first," Anti smiled, his teeth unsettlingly needle-like in this form. 

"Then hurry up and say it," Mark said, growing increasingly concerned for Jack's health.

Anti grabbed Mark's wrist, pulling him closer and saying, "Dark may have marked me, but I'm not your slave." He started withdrawing, pulling Mark with him, "We're on equal ground, Dark. Meaning I have a favor to return to you." Mark blinked, trying to pull away, but as Anti's shadow started sinking back into Jack's body, Jack started sitting up. His arm moved to grab Mark where Anti was holding him, their arms meshing together as Jack's eyes turned neon green, Jack saying, "And we're doing it together."

"Shit, Jack, snap out of it," Mark shouted, but Jack yanked him forward, using his other hand to grab him by the shoulder and rolling to pin Mark beneath him. Jack held out a hand, growing long claws, tracing one gently under Mark's chin. Mark's head tilted as his heart pounded, Jack saying, "We make a legendary team. And I gotta let people know you're mine, as much as I'm yours." He dug his claw into Mark's chest, Mark gasping in pain. Jack cooed, "The less you wriggle around, the less it'll hurt," as he cut a line downward, Mark crying out in agony. Mark continued flinching as Jack carved an A, licking the claw when he was done. Mark grit his teeth, Jack smiling widely, "That wasn't so bad, eh? Now we match," before he leaned down, kissing the fresh wound. Mark whined when Jack licked it, the sting an added torment. Jack continued on to pinch Mark's nipple in his teeth, Mark's muscles tense, wondering where the hell Dark was when he needed him. Jack sucked on it a moment before moving up to kiss Mark's neck, Mark extremely uncomfortable with those sharp teeth so close to his throat. 

Jack said, "Just relax," as he traced his teeth along Mark's jaw, Mark fairly certain he was on the edge of hyperventilating. He could still feel Jack's claws digging into his skin, though thankfully not tightly enough to puncture it. 

Mark swallowed, "Easier said than done," as he started thinking about this version of Jack, the one he saw relentlessly massacring people. 

Jack smiled into his skin, nipping Mark's earlobe and tugging at it, purring, "I can help with that," as his hand moved flatly down Mark's chest past his stomach. At that, Mark practically sighed with relief when he felt Dark stirring, letting him take control without any resistance. Dark grabbed Jack's wrist with one hand, using the other to grab Jack's head by the hair, pulling his head back to kiss him deeply. Jack's eyes faded from green back to purple as Jack withdrew, Anti returning the kiss with passion. 

Dark pulled away after a moment, gazing into Anti's eyes and saying, "You agreed to only one night."

Anti smirked, "The bulge in your pants suggests you feel differently."

"We can't, or we'll never get work done."

"You and your borin' arse work," Anti pouted. He was met with another kiss as a retort, feeling Dark's arm wrap behind him.

Dark said, "We can celebrate after we've captured our quarry."

"I'm holdin' ya to that," Anti warned.

"If you impress me," Dark replied, his voice husky, tantalizing Anti further, "I'll be sure to reward you appropriately."

Anti bit his lip, making an aroused growl and kissing him again. "Now I'm definitely holdin' ya to that."

"Then you'd better exceed my expectations," Dark said, sitting up, making Anti move aside. "Let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may i just say that looking at anti/dark fanart really boosts my drive to write, i spent a good half hour browsing for fanart for inspiration and man did i find it


	15. Chapter 15

Dark and Anti stopped to admire the large manor before them. Stars glittered overhead, the moon a silver smile amidst the heavens. There was a grand gate in the way, wrought iron bars kept in good condition with a chain and padlock binding the two halves. Anti asked, "You sure this is the right place?"

"Of course I'm sure," Dark replied, approaching the padlock, idly studying it. "Can you pick locks?"

"Can I pick locks," Anti scoffed, pulling a pick out from his jacket pocket and wriggling it into the keyhole. He played around with it for a few seconds before the lock clicked, the chain falling to the ground. Anti grinned at his quick work, Dark looking arguably more impressed than he usually bothered to show. Anti kicked the chain aside, shoving one of the gate doors open, the iron groaning as it swung ajar. 

Dark said, "Let me go in first. You are only to engage Tyler in battle if strictly necessary, meaning only if our lives are at risk, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mom," Anti whined, "now come on, I wanna meet these guys!" he rubbed his hands together.

Dark straightened his tie, tugging on the lapels of his jacket before strutting towards the door, Anti slinking after him. Dark gave Anti a look as they climbed the steps onto the porch, Anti smiling in a reassuring manner that said he was ready for whatever waited beyond the door. To Anti's surprise, Dark actually used the iron ring held by a lion head mounted on the door to knock. The thud was loud and deep, Anti waiting in anticipation.

At last, the door opened, a broad shouldered man with short, dark hair standing in the doorway. Anti looked unimpressed, the male grinning and saying, "Hey, Mark, been awhile."

"Don't pretend you don't know who I am. Is Ethan home?"

"He is," the man Anti could only assume was this terrible Tyler replied. As Anti studied him, he could feel the buried strength residing within, a darkness churning just beneath his surface waiting to be unleashed. Tyler glanced to Anti, asking, "Who's your friend?"

Dark began to say, "This is An-"

"Anti," the Irishman flashed his signature smile, "me friends call me Jack when I'm not in control."

Tyler gave him a forced smile in return, "Nice to meet you."

Dark said, "We need to talk to Ethan."

"Well, sure, he's in his usual spot," Tyler replied, Anti immediately wondering what he meant as he lead the way inside. The manor was spacious, with very little decoration to speak of. It set Anti on edge, suspicious as to the sparse decor. Strong shades usually showed off in ways other than owning large houses. Ways like-

Anti gave pause as they passed an opening into a living area with a fireplace, his gaze drawn to the wall above the mantel where there was a large painting of a man with blue hair holding a human heart. Surrounding the portrait on mounting plaques were dozens of hearts, no doubt from Heathen's victims. Anti frowned, having to jog to catch back up with Dark and Tyler. Dark hadn't even glanced in their direction, not showing any signs of emotion. Anti's jaw clenched, Dark's warning finally starting to sink in. 

Tyler lead them down a couple more halls to a set of large wooden doors. He knocked on one before opening it and standing aside, a small smile playing at his lips. Anti tried not to glare as he passed, knowing that Tyler had been sizing him up. Anti focused his eyes into the room, seeing a shock of blue hair from over the top of a couch, Ethan facing away from the door. Anti was surprised to see he was in the middle of a video game, apparently very intently focused on the screen and not on the guests entering the room behind him. Ethan appeared to be poking a dismembered arm with a stick on the screen, muttering, "Get out of here bug," at the cockroach skittering around the limb, "who's arm is this, anyway?" Anti couldn't help but be amused while simultaneously wishing he could play whatever game Ethan was currently enthralled with.

Dark cleared his throat loudly, Ethan pausing the game and turning to look. He threw his arms up, "Marky!" He stood, keeping his hands in the air before performing a dramatic bow, ending up dropping the controller accidentally, scrambling to pick it back up. "What's good, man?" Dark simply stared at him in silence before the smile on Ethan's face fell, drawling, "Oh, Dark."

"Yes," Dark walked further into the room, Anti staying close, glancing over his shoulder when he heard Tyler shut the door, the dark haired man standing inside the room to keep an eye on them. Tyler crossed his arms, staring at Anti, as if he already had him targeted for if things came to a fight. Dark continued, "I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Nah, just a little," Ethan replied. "Who's this?" he gestured to Anti.

Anti had to turn back around, pretending like he had just been admiring the room. "Anti," he introduced himself. "I'm a good pal o' Dark's."

"I thought Mark was the one with all the fans," Ethan chuckled. "Well come on, sit down, make yourselves at home."

"Thank you," Dark said, sitting in an armchair, Anti choosing to remain standing next to him.

"You two want any drinks, snacks?" Ethan offered.

"Wine would be lovely," Dark replied, folding his hands in his lap.

Ethan turned, asking, "Tyler, could you get a servant in here?" Tyler nodded silently, opening the door and briskly leaving. Ethan didn't look bothered by the fact his muscle had left, only making Anti more anxious. Ethan clapped his hands together, "So, what can I do for you?"

Dark said, "I just wanted to settle a few things."

"Settle?" Ethan raised a brow. "What kind of things are we settling?"

"Where were you three nights ago?"

Ethan rubbed a hand through his hair, "You'll have to forgive me, I barely remember what I had for breakfast. Uh, let's see..." Before he could reply, a nervous looking servant entered the room with a tray, a bottle of wine and three glasses sitting on it. Ethan stopped talking to watch him, turning his head to follow the butler. 

The servant said, "Sir, the wine you requested."

"What kind is it?" Ethan narrowed his eyes.

Anti noticed the servant swallowing before he replied, "Pinot noir, sir."

Abruptly and without warning, Ethan vaulted over the table before him, grabbing the tray from the man and whacking him in the head with it, the wine bottle and glasses crashing to the floor. Dark didn't even flinch, Ethan's eyes suddenly electric blue as he screeched, "What the fuck is wrong with you? These are honored guests, they deserve better than pinot fucking noir!" Heathan grabbed the broken wine bottle, ignoring the red liquid staining the carpet, as it was shortly mixed with the blood of the servant when Heathen stabbed it into the butler's shoulder. "Go back and get the Chateau Lafite or something, you damn imbecile!" The butler nodded fervently, grabbing the tray and doing a splendid job of ignoring his wounded shoulder, Tyler looking amused as the servant passed him by. 

Heathen took a deep breath, smoothing his hair back and sitting back down, his eyes returning to normal as Ethan calmly said, "Uuhh I think we were out at a bar, weren't we, Tyler?"

"Yeah," Tyler replied, Dark looking intrigued. "We were there to ask why Austin hadn't paid us what he owed us."

Dark said, "Interesting. Then you probably already knew of Anti, here." 

"Mmmnope, why's that?" Ethan asked.

"Because he was also at a bar three nights ago," Dark leaned forward, "and he was spreading some rumors."

Anti said, "In my defense, they knew I was jokin'. Who'd take a drunk guy seriously?"

"Be that as it may," Dark continued, "I'm ensuring if the rumors did happen to pass your ears that you didn't believe them."

"What kind of rumors?" Ethan looked amused, the door opening again to the same butler. He was holding his composure very well.

"The Chateau lafite, sir," he said.

Ethan smiled pleasantly, "Thank you, I've been dying to try one of these bottles." The butler uncorked the bottle of fine wine and poured three equal glasses, handing them out. Anti sipped it before smelling it, not really a wine guy but not about to turn down free fancy alcohol. Dark gave him a look, hoping Ethan would forgive Anti's lack of wine etiquette as he inhaled over the rim of his own glass while swirling it, taking a small drink, letting the flavor wash over his tongue. Ethan, however, also didn't seem bothered for etiquette, taking a large gulp and saying, "Wow, that's good stuff. Nice choice, Dark."

"I believe the choice was yours," Dark replied, taking another drink. The butler took his leave, Dark continuing, "Anyway, Anti was giving off the impression that he and I were in a relationship. Not only that, but he was claiming to be the alpha of said relationship."

Ethan glanced between them, saying, "So...you're saying the stick in your ass got in the way of sex?"

Anti snorted before laughing, "Okay, I like you."

Dark looked agitated, "No." Anti nodded from behind him, Ethan trying not to look entertained. "I'm saying no relationship exists."

Ethan slowly said, "And...you came all the way out here just because you wanted to drive that point home?" before taking a drink.

"Yes."

Ethan stared at him a moment before exchanging a look with Tyler, the latter saying, "They're dating," with a smirk.

Dark pursed his lips, Ethan saying, "You certain you top?"

"Yes," Dark said through grit teeth. Anti mouthed, 'Only sometimes,' from behind him, making Ethan snort. 

Ethan lifted his hands, "Okay, if you don't want to acknowledge it, fine. But you really didn't think that one through. I mean, a special visit just to try to convince me you _weren't_ dating? That's like...so extra."

Dark sighed, "If you take nothing else away from this, know that he was lying."

"Yeah, sure," Ethan chuckled, turning to Anti, "you play?"

"Play?" Anti asked.

Ethan jerked a thumb toward the television, "Games."

"Oh, yeah," Anti smiled widely. Ethan patted the couch beside him, Anti moving to sit by him. "I used to play a shitton of stuff. Well, Jack did. Up 'til his console got jacked."

Ethan laughed at the pun, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Anti." 

"I believe it is," Anti smirked, wiggling an eyebrow at Dark, who looked suspicious.

Ethan said, "You know, I was starting to think Dark would never have a weak spot," which is when Anti felt a knife against his throat, Apocalypto standing behind him, expression blank and eyes void of color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guessed Ethan was playing night in the woods, you're either an avid gamer or you watch his channel consistently XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so those of you who've read some of my other works may know that on occasion i like to take a poll to see what kind of material yall would be interested in. after this fic is wrapped up, whenever that may be, i have two potential fic ideas and i'm very conflicted as to which to write next: an SCP containment breach AU inspired by a fic i read the other day, or a Subnautica AU in which Mark and Jack are survivors from the Aurora crew. i'm definitely going to write them both, but likely not at the same time unless my Game Grumps fic gets completed at the same time as this one. i'd love to hear your thoughts! :)

Dark didn't move so much as a muscle. His expression was carefully blank, on par with Apocalypto's, but Jack could feel the panic behind Dark's eyes. Ethan clapped his hands together rapidly as he laughed giddily, "Ooohh, well done, Apoc! We've got fresh meat to play with."

Anti said, "I really only like playin' with Dark's meat, thank you."

Apocalypto didn't move, his eyes unblinking and looking almost unfocused as he waited for an order. Ethan ignored Anti's remark, "Well, Darkipoo, you really fucked up this time. You walked yourself right into this one. I mean, at least Apoc finally has something to do." Ethan held up a hand, Apoc pressing the knife harder against Anti's neck, drawing a bead of blood. "I suggest if you don't want your fuck buddy to die, you better give me an offer real fast."

Anti chuckled coldly, "What you failed to consider is my enjoyment with knife play. This is the best way to go, in my books."

Dark said, "Go on then," flatly, giving Anti pause.

"Wait, what?" Anti asked, turning his eyes to look at Dark, not daring to turn his head. 

Ethan raised his brows, "Really?"

Dark continued, "Do it with the knowledge that whatever you do to him," his body flickered, tints of red and blue silhouetting light stretching outward from his form, "I will unleash upon you both tenfold." His voice was deeper, and it echoed with a sinister whisper. The room around him seemed to bend out of shape, warping and groaning, drawing their eyes to Dark at the epicenter. Ethan frowned, though Apoc was still entirely unfazed, the knife still held fast against Anti's neck. Anti swallowed, the blade digging into his skin a bit further, though the adrenaline from seeing Dark like this was helping him to ignore it.

Ethan's irises crackled until they glowed cyan, "It's as if you think you're the only one here with power."

Dark slowly stood, "I will raze this entire mansion. The ashes will rain down on the city until it's blanketed like snow, and I'll mount your head on a pike in my lawn." As he spoke, his body randomly jerked out of place like a glitch in a computer before snapping back to his normal stance. 

Heathen chuckled wickedly, "Strong words. You can put on quite the facade when you want to."

"Then why are you hesitating?" Dark tilted his head, eyes locked on to the blue-haired shade.

Heathen's grin faltered, saying, "Apoc, let's show them what happens when you cross me."

 _Anti, move!_ Jack screamed.

A shadowy figure engulfed Jack, Anti grabbing Apoc's wrist wielding the knife and pushing it away as he rose up, twisting to see the emotionless husk behind them. Anti smiled, having twisted Apoc's arm the wrong way as he'd turned, though Apocalypto seemed immune to the pain. Heathen said, "What the hell?" before Dark descended on him, his body flickering and appearing directly in front of him, grabbing him by the throat. 

Anti pushed forward, driving Apoc back, baring his teeth when Apoc started pushing back. Anti's hands formed claws, digging them into Apoc's skin, keeping him away from his host's body. Heathen growled, grabbing Dark's arm with both of his hands firmly, locking eyes with him. Dark's furious expression from a moment ago changed, Heathen smirking as Dark tossed him aside, suddenly looking almost fearful. "What was that?" Dark asked, slowly regaining his air of confidence.

Heathen giggled, "Well, see, I'm an emotional manipulator. You just felt the pain and loss of losing your one and only friend. And I'd be happy to let you feel it again." Before Dark responded, Heathen turned, grabbing either side of Jack's head. Anti's eyes widened, his shadow immediately turning back, slamming a hand into Heathen's chest, knocking him away. However, this gave Apoc an opening, the shade stepping forward and driving his knife into Jack's shoulder. Anti roared, withdrawing into Jack's body, their eyes opening a glowing green. 

Jack chuckled, the sound matching Heathen's. His mouth smiled widely as he stood, taking out his own knife and twirling it. "Ya know, you have a very interestin' definition of friendship."

Heathen shrugged, "I like most people better dead."

Dark boomed, "Enough!" as the entire room abruptly darkened, decay rotting its way throughout the house, spreading from Dark. The void black of Dark's eyes soaked in any light, the air rippling and warping the area once more. "Put down your weapons, all of you!" 

Heathen looked annoyed but lifted his hands into the air, Jack grumbling as he dropped his knife and did the same. Apoc didn't move, Heathen glancing over and saying, "Uh, dude? The man gave us an order." Apoc silently dropped his weapon and remained in place. 

The room began to fade back to normal as Dark said, "Gentlemen, this is foolish. Heathen, I respect your power. I always have. But we will ruin each other if we allow this to continue, and that would be a waste."

Heathen sighed, "I guess you do have a point."

Jack whined, "But we were just about to have so much fun!" with a pout.

"No," Dark growled, "we, the strongest shades in the country, were about to kill each other. Imagine, for a moment, what we could accomplish together."

Heathen raised a brow, "That's asking a lot coming from the guy who threatened to burn my house down for threatening his boyfriend."

Dark slammed a fist down on the coffee table, the leg nearest to him cracking and breaking, the table collapsing. "It was justified!"

"Okay, calm down, Hulk," Heathen replied.

Dark straightened, cracking his neck and taking on a calm tone once more, "We each have a variety of strengths and weaknesses. But combine our strengths, and our weaknesses dissipate. It makes no sense for us to try to one-up each other when we're on the same tier. Instead, I suggest we focus on retaining our positions, via whatever means necessary."

Jack leaned over to Heathen and mumbled, "Guess that means he wants me to keep toppin'," with a smirk, Heathen grinning at Dark's unamused expression.

Dark pretended he hadn't heard Jack, "No one would challenge us."

Heathen said, "Actually, I think it'd just draw more attention to us, and thus more challengers. I myself like being in charge of my little slice of the neighborhood without having the guys running the other hoods breathing down my neck."

"If an alliance is impossible, then next may I suggest a truce? We will stay out of your business if you stay out of ours."

Heathen looked thoughtful, "Ehh, whaddya say, Apoc? You think a truce is any better?" Apoc didn't respond, Heathen nodding, "Mm, you're right. Okay, Dark, I have a counter proposal."

"I'm listening."

"I suppose being in charge of one city gets boring after awhile. We'll accept your alliance, _if_ I get to call the shots."

Dark said, "That would be an imbalance of power, and I am nobody's slave. If an alliance is to form, you and I must share positions of power."

Jack said, "Oi, what about Pocky and I, here? You expect us to just be fine and dandy taking orders from a whackjob and a hardass?"

Heathen leaned over, muttering, "He does look like he has a hard ass."

Dark glared at him, "You didn't have a problem with the notion of being my bodyguard prior to this."

"That was before there was a possibility of takin' orders from _two_ dicks," Jack crossed his arms. "Apoc, how s'about you and I go to the bar for a drink and let these two negotiate the borin' shit?"

Apoc shrugged, his white eyes staring as blankly as ever. Heathen said, "That means he'd rather do that than be here."

"Atta boy," Jack grinned, clapping a hand onto Apoc's back, flinching and taking the arm back, as he'd moved his wounded shoulder. 

Dark said, "The last time I let Anti go to a bar unattended, things didn't turn out well."

"Boo fuckin' hoo, the tears of my regret are gonna stain this nice carpet," Jack wiped away a nonexistent tear. "You wanna come, too, Heathen? It'd be more fun than this."

Heathen rubbed his chin, "Actually, you're right, it would."

Dark took a long, deep breath, "Fine then. The details of our alliance can be worked out at a later date."

"Preferably with no knives on throats next time," Jack said, wiping away some blood on his neck.

"Preferably," Dark agreed.

"You're no fun," Heathen grumbled, picking up Jack's knife and handing it to him, Jack taking it with a grin before pocketing it. Apoc's eyes started filling back in, Tyler's irises returning to their normal brown hue. 

"I'm practical," Dark retorted, gesturing for Jack to step closer to him. Jack walked over, his eyes losing their green tint in exchange for Anti's purple eyes. 

Anti grinned, "Meaning you're no fun," as he let Dark assess his wound.

"Perhaps not," Dark replied, hovering a hand over his shoulder. His hand, like before, began to emit silhouettes in shades of red and blue, a controlled, small area on Anti's skin rippling, closing the puncture. Dark said, "It isn't healed fully, but it's enough to stop the bleeding."

"Aw, you're the best," Anti gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I know," Dark replied, turning back to Ethan and Tyler, the former looking nauseous. "Shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my steven universe fans out there, i'm seeing Heathen and Apoc as being a lot like Aquamarine and Topaz :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first and foremost, a huge shoutout to user "nobodyhasblindedme" for the fan art they posted in the last chapter's comments!! (their tumblr username is "themarginalthinker" if anyone wants to give them a follow :3 ) it's been over a week and i'm still elated that they took the time to make some lil' doodle guys inspired by my work, so many thanks and hugs to them!  
> secondly, the bad news, i don't know how much longer this story's gonna last :/ i'm getting too excited to get a start on my other stories and i definitely don't wanna drag this one out too long (but i'll be sure to give everyone a heaping helping of more ethan and tyler before the end!) that said, enjoy the chapter!

Jack couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. Going to the bar to ease the tension between the four had been the best idea Anti had since he'd arisen in Jack's life. Jack currently had his arm around Ethan, both with a mug of beer in their free hands that sloshed over the rim of the glass as they swayed and drunkenly sang a tune. Tyler watched with an amused grin from the end of the bar, sipping at his own mug and quietly enjoying seeing the others having fun. Even Dark had relinquished control for the night, Mark sitting with Tyler and keeping a better control on his alcohol intake regardless, though he was certainly buzzed enough to forget his worries. 

Jack was equally as gone as Ethan, the two of them keeping up with one another in a challenge neither of them had proposed to see who could handle more alcohol. Jack was laughing at a slurred joke Ethan had told him that hadn't even made complete sense, leaning into the blue-haired man and nearly knocking the two of them over. "Tell it again!" Jack demanded with a smile.

"Fffuck you, Scotsman, I do wha' I want," Ethan retorted, taking a swig of beer.

Jack blinked at him before he burst into laughter again, "I'm Irish, ya fookin' stook!" 

"The fuck is that s'posed to mean?" Ethan asked, chuckling at how Irish Jack got when he was wasted.

"Means I'ma give ya a baytin if ya don't get me fookin' homeland right!" Jack said, shoving Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan looked confused, "A what?" as Mark and Tyler both snorted, listening to Jack's accent becoming even more prominent.

"A baytin," Jack said, punching Ethan's shoulder harder than he'd meant to. "Like that, ya damned mankey lookin' badger."

"Oh will ya? I'll show you a beatin'," Ethan replied, his eyes suddenly glowing blue as he grabbed Jack's shoulders, throwing him over the bar. Jack crashed into a counter before falling to the floor, a few bottles and glass cups falling around him. Mark stood, Tyler looking tense as Anti stood, throwing a bottle at Heathen. Heathen dodged, the bottle smashing into the head of another patron, the man falling unconscious. Anti pointed at him and laughed, Heathen joining in the wasted guffawing shortly before Anti had jumped him from behind, knocking him over. The two collapsed to the ground, starting to tussle, Mark sighing and watching the proceedings, not getting involved lest Dark interfere.

Anti clung to Heathen's back as the latter tried to stand, Tyler raising a brow as Anti started yelling, "Yeeee haw!" in a horrible Texan accent. Heathen tried to throw him off, to no avail, Anti only relenting his grip when being swung around proved to make him dizzy. 

Heathen said, "You look like you're gonna be sick, Anti."

Anti rolled over, flipping him off and saying, "A true Irishman never releases his liquor!" 

Mark leaned over to Tyler, muttering, "A terrible idea."

As Anti unsteadily got to his feet, Heathen waved an arm at him, "Strong words."

"All I wanted was ta hear the fookin' joke again! But instead 'ere I am ramblin' with a ponce with a head like a bag o' spuds," Anti smirked, crossing his arms as though he'd really just given Heathen a zinger.

Heathen stared at him a moment, slowly blinking a few times, asking "Should I take offense to that?" and looking to Tyler for advice.

Tyler said, "I think he called you a feminine jackass."

Mark shook his head, "Nah, I think that last part meant he was ugly."

Tyler shrugged, Ethan's eyes blazing as he said, "Well alright then!" and leapt at Anti, the two clashing again. Anti bit Heathen's arm, Heathen growling and pushing Anti back until he hit the bar counter. Heathen ripped his right arm from Anti's mouth, creating several gashes in his skin from Anti's sharp teeth, using his good arm to pin Anti's chest back as he gripped the side of Anti's head with the wounded arm. Heathen's eyes started glowing fiercely, Anti's expression turning from drunken anger to sadness, looking to be in despair by the time Heathen finally let him go.

Mark frowned, asking, "What'd you do to him?" as Anti sunk to his knees, looking to be trying to hold back tears.

Heathen responded, "Told you, I change people's emotions. Makes bringin' down tough guys a looot easier when their spirit is broken."

Mark walked over to him, kneeling down by Anti and starting to reach a hand out to him, "Hey, are y-"

Anti slapped his arm away, looking up at him with his fangs bared and tears running down his eyes, "Ya don't care 'bout me."

Mark startled, "Wh...? Jack, of course I-"

"Not _you_ ," Anti snapped, standing to loom over him. "Are ya listenin', Dark? You can go fffuck yourself. I've always been nothin' but a pawn ta you. Ya even admitted it and I went and ignored ya, but that's how ya feel, ain't it?" he choked back a sob. "Ever since the fookin' beginnin', and I been too blind ta see it. I've been a fookin' whanker, but not anymore, ya hear me?! I ain't some tool ya can pretend to give a shite about."

"Anti, this is Heathen's doing, Dark cares about you," Mark said, trying to sound soothing.

Anti grit his teeth, "Then why isn't he here ta say so?"

"Because he's bad at this sort of thing," Mark replied. "You just have to trust me." Anti looked uncertain, Mark slowly opening his arms in offering of a hug. Anti looked to be on the verge of tears again, leaning forward until he thumped into Mark's arms, Mark wrapping him in a hug and rubbing his back. "Shh, it'll be alright," Mark said, feeling strange about comforting a shade who was far more affectionate than his own. Anti clutched the fabric of Mark's shirt like a child being returned to their parent, Mark saying, "Maybe we should go home." 

Anti nodded forlornly, Heathen asking, "Before the fight could even get started?"

Mark said, "That's enough for tonight. We can pick it up some other time, alright guys?"

Tyler nodded, standing as Heathen's eyes lost their blue hue, Ethan saying, "Sounds good then. Have a good night!"

Mark offered a grin, keeping an arm tucked around Anti to help support him, half-carrying him out the bar. The pair staggered home, Mark settling Anti in bed before feeding Chica, bringing Jack a large glass of water. 

"I don' need it!" Anti grumbled.

"Just drink it, for me?" Mark asked with a charming grin. Anti looked upset, trying to resist before taking the cup and chugging the water, tossing it aside. "Thank you," Mark smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of Anti's face. 

"Hmph," Anti harrumphed, laying down with a pout.

Mark rubbed his side slowly, "You doing any better?"

Anti's frown deepened, hesitating before mumbling, "I wish Dark were more like you."

Mark's expression softened, "I know. I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault. Ya don't get ta pick yer Shade, after all," Anti muttered.

Mark nodded solemnly, "Dark can be a nuisance sometimes. Mostly when he doesn't let me have fun for 'my own protection'," he made air quotes. He managed to make Anti snort quietly, continuing, "You know, as bat shit crazy as you can be, you're really not half bad."

"Ya don't know what yer talkin' 'bout," Anti said defensively.

"I mean, you kill a little recklessly, but...you also seem to have a soft spot for Jack."

"Quit tryin'a make assumptions about me, 'fore I clatter yer ear."

"I'm glad you do," Mark pressed on. "He's...he's a good guy."

Anti growled, "And undeservin' of a shade like me, right?"

"No, I didn't say that," Mark said quickly. 

"Admit it," Anti grumbled, "ya wish he'd just stayed a normal human."

Mark chuckled at that, making Anti glance to him, "Actually, I think if he'd stayed human he'd be dead, so...thank you." Anti rolled back over, Mark returning to rubbing his back. "Truly. I don't know why you surfaced, but in the end, I think it was to avoid causing Jack further pain."

"Ya clearly haven't caught on that I'm a masochist," Anti retorted. "Now shut the fook up."

Mark grinned, "Alright, fine. Just thought I'd throw my observations out there."

Anti remained silent, Mark staying with him until the Shade began snoring loudly. Mark thought, _You've really grown attached to him, haven't you?_ smugly.

 _Regrettably so,_ Dark replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not irish nor do i live in ireland so i apologize profusely if any of the irish slang i dug out of the internet is somehow offensive. jack used some of it in his St. Paddy's day video this year so i know at least some of it's clean XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update everybody, i've been dead tired all week because i've been helping out at a summer camp so i haven't found a lot of time to write. i also went to a Muse concert this past week and it was fuckin rad :D

Mark let Jack sleep as long as he wanted, which in the end turned out to be just over eleven hours. When he finally heard footsteps making their unsteady way down, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Jack trudged in, his hair disheveled and eyes squinted half shut, looking like he'd still rather be sleeping. "Good morning, sunshine," Mark smiled.

"Fuck off," Jack replied, moving to the coffee pot and staring at the empty container, staring at it as though trying to will the coffee to brew itself. When it dawned on him that he didn't have telekinetic abilities, he groaned loudly and grabbed the grounds, scooping them into the top and adding water to make it himself. 

"Sleep well?" Mark asked politely.

Jack nodded, rubbing at his eye, "Like a drunken Irishman."

Mark chortled at that, "I'll say. Anti's letting you handle the hangover, then?"

"Naturally," Jack grabbed himself a mug from the cabinet and the cream from the fridge, preemptively opening the silverware drawer. He took out a fork first, staring at it and narrowing his eyes before realizing he'd grabbed the wrong utensil, replacing it with a spoon and slamming the drawer shut with an irked expression. He walked to the chair kitty-corner from Mark, his head thudding down onto the table a moment after he'd sat down. Mark reached over to rub his back slowly, an affectionate smile on his face.

They remained silent for several minutes, listening to the bubbling of the coffee pot as it sputtered and dribbled. Chica's collar jingled as she scratched at her ear with her foot, curling up at Mark's feet. Mark broke the silence to ask, "Hey, um...can I ask you something?"

"Fire away," Jack's muffled voice responded, though he didn't turn his head to look at him.

Mark's hand slowed as he asked, "Do...do you have any idea why Anti surfaced?"

Jack kept his head lying on the table but turned it to look at him curiously, "Not really, why?"

"I asked Anti about it last night," Mark answered, "but he didn't give me a straight answer. I was just wondering if you knew. I've just never met another shade who hadn't always been present to their host."

Jack sat up and shrugged, his memory of the previous night still mostly foggy. "I dunno. If Dark had never kidnapped me, I ain't sure if Anti ever woulda surfaced. It was just...a need for survival, I guess. He was my last chance."

"Huh," Mark thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Dark's been with me as long as I can remember. Even as a kid, I'd scare other kids away because I had less control over him, then. He's never been fond of the idea that I could grow dependent on anyone else."

Jack's face scrunched up in confusion, "Dependent?"

"People I can care about are a weakness, in his book," Mark replied simply. "That's why Heathen seemed so interested in you. Why he's still interested in you."

"I thought we were over that?" Jack said as he stood to pour his drink.

Mark shook his head, "I don't think so. Dark's never taken an interest in anyone unless they were a threat, much less due to a physical attraction. Anyone that can make Dark act the way he did in Anti's defense, well," Mark frowned, "that's bound to get Ethan's attention."

Jack stirred creamer into his coffee with deliberately slow stirs, watching the white swirls on top dip and flow like a dance as it mixed into the brown liquid. "So you're sayin' even though he acted buddy-buddy with me last night, I still gotta be careful?"

"Don't let your guard down, that's for damn certain," Mark replied, watching him intently.

Jack carried the mug back to the table and sat, nodding thoughtfully, "Woulda been good to know last night."

"Don't worry, I was making sure he didn't slip you any roofies," Mark said with a small smile.

"Well, thanks for that," Jack took a sip. "I was pretty far gone last night."

Mark snorted, "That's putting it lightly. You were more Irish than usual."

"Oi, my proud heritage usually is stronger when I'm livin' up to the Irish stereotype. I can't help it."

"I know," Mark set his hand over Jack's, twining their fingers together. "It was pretty cute, actually."

"Cute," Jack scoffed under his breath, taking another drink as Mark chuckled. 

Chica's tail started thumping against the floor, the lab starting to whine and nose Mark's leg for attention. Mark leaned down to scratch her ear, mumbling, "Now I have two needy bitches to satisfy."

"I heard that," Jack bristled, swatting playfully at Mark's hand, the latter smirking. He switched to using both hands to rub the sides of Chica's face, the dog drinking in the attention while she could. She paused to turn her head, looking in the general direction of the front door, her tail stilling. Mark frowned, sitting up and also turning. Jack noted the change in behavior, asking, "What?"

Mark said, "I think someone's at the door." As if on cue, there were three raps on the door which echoed through the house. Mark sighed, "I'll get it," and stood, Chica sitting up to watch him go. Jack's muscles tensed, wondering if he shouldn't go with him, deciding he could wait it out and keep listening.

Mark opened the door, blinking in surprise at the butler from Ethan's estate who'd been stabbed in the shoulder with the broken bottle. Mark said, "Oh, you're Ethan's servant, right, mister...?"

"Graham, sir. Wilson Graham. I've come upon sir Ethan's order to deliver this," the butler replied, handing Mark a letter in a sealed envelope. "He'd like to extend his formal apologies for his behavior at the bar last night and humbly requests you allow him to make amends."

Mark slowly said, "Alright, thank you. May I offer you a drink? You've come all this way..."

"Thank you, however I'm afraid I must make all due haste in returning home," Wilson bowed. "Have a pleasant evening."

"You too," Mark replied, watching Wilson take his leave for a few moments before shutting the door.

Jack was still in the kitchen when Mark returned, saying, "I heard Ethan's invited us back."

"I don't like it," Mark immediately stated, tossing the envelope to the table, the letter skidding to rest in front of Jack. Jack picked it up and turned it over, noting a wax seal with an E inside an anatomical heart shape. "He's never sorry for his behavior."

"What's Dark think?" Jack asked. 

Mark went silent a moment before saying, "He thinks it'd be rude to turn down an invitation that's so clearly meant as a power play."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Do I have ta come along?"

"See what the letter says," Mark gestured to it.

Jack slit the wax apart, pulling out a piece of stationary and reading, " _Mark and Jack, assuming this letter finds you in the hands of my incompetent butler, let me just say the way I acted in the bar was rude, even though I was drunk off my ass. We didn't do what we went to accomplish, and I'm sorry that I'm partly to blame. I would love to make it up to you by providing a meal, because what better way is there to say sorry than through free food? If you're interested, food'll be on the table by six. Hope to see you there!_ Then he drew a lil' smiley face." Jack made an expression of distaste, "Yeah that's most definitely a trap."

Mark nodded, "Yup. But if we don't go, he'll probably bring the trap to us."

"At least here, we're on our home turf," Jack retorted. "I say fuck it. We're not goin'. Ethan already thinks Dark's a dumbass for goin' to try ta preserve his title or whatever the fuck."

Mark frowned, "Going might be the only way to keep him happy."

"Ya can't be serious."

Mark shrugged, "It's most definitely a trap, I'm not trying to deny that. But what if he expects us to know it's a trap? There's no way he didn't think this wasn't the most suspicious thing ever."

"You're suggestin' he's tryin' to use reverse psychology on us?"

"Probably. What if we did what he didn't expect and went for it?"

"You're outta your goddamn mind!" Jack threw his hands up. "We ain't goin'."

"If we stay here then we're sitting ducks," Mark countered.

"We have Chica, we'll know they're comin'."

"Would you want me to go alone?"

"Fuck no, this ain't a horror movie," Jack stood and grabbed Mark's head gently, staring into his eyes. "Please, Mark. Le's just...stay here. Come what may, we'll be prepared."

Mark sighed, lifting a hand to set over Jack's, "Alright, alright. I was just trying to think outside the box."

"It's gonna get your ass killed," Jack said, leaning up to kiss him. Mark leaned down, setting a hand on Jack's lower back, his other hand still clutching Jack's over his cheek. 

"Nah, he won't kill me," Mark said, smiling softly. "That'd be too easy."

"That ain't comfortin'," Jack grumbled, being silenced when Mark wrapped him in another kiss, Jack's anger quickly melting away in Mark's arms. 

"We're gonna be fine," Mark assured him, resting their foreheads together momentarily before pulling away. "I can whip something up for us. You're probably starving."

Jack nodded, "Ya got that right." As he sat down, he heard Anti say, _You really think that trap was meant for both o' ya?_

Jack took a drink of coffee as he thought back, _We ain't havin' this discussion._

 _You know Ethan wants you. If you turn yourself in, odds are you'll save Mark a shitload of trouble._ Anti's voice was somehow thicker than usual, laced with influence that trickled through Jack's mind.

Jack blinked tiredly, _Odds are if I turn myself in, it'd just cause them both suffering and god knows what else in order to try to save me. I ain't goin' down without a fight._

 _You're startin' to sound like me, Jackaboy,_ Anti said with a sly smile.

 _So like a masochistic asshole? Great,_ Jack drawled.

Anti laughed, the sound seeming to reverberate through Jack's skull, giving him chills. _You realize Ethan's gonna stop at nothin' until he has ya? Mark might get hurt if you let Ethan and Tyler come to you._

_Shut up._

_He could be killed._

_So could we,_ Jack snapped.

_Is that not preferable?_

_Shut up!_ Jack snarled. _I'm not doing that to him._ Even as he retorted, he could feel the familiar tingling of Anti trying to find an opening to take over. He immediately focused on resisting, wondering if this was how Mark had felt on the first time Jack had been in this house and Dark had taken over. Jack tried to pass it off as the hangover, setting his hand on his head.

 _If we're killed, at least he'll leave Mark alone._ Jack frowned, watching Mark's back as he walked around the kitchen, assembling cooking utensils. Anti continued, _We should go. For their sakes._

 _No, we can't. We can't just..._ Jack groaned, Mark turning to raise a brow at him.

Mark asked, "The hangover still got you?"

Jack forced himself to open his eyes, nodding and saying, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Mark looked a little suspicious but didn't voice anything, turning back to the pans on the stove. Jack hesitated, knowing he should tell Mark of Anti's influence but finding his tongue caught in his throat. He grit his teeth, his thoughts becoming slow as his mind began to blank, Anti pushing for control. He felt like he was hearing a cacophony of whispers trying to tell him to let Anti take command, to let his guard down and make it easy. He stood, saying, "I'll be back. Gotta take a piss for the fifth time this mornin'."

"Sure thing," Mark said with a wave over his shoulder, the sound of sizzling butter filling the kitchen. Jack took a last look at him and walked toward the bathroom, intending to splash cold water on his face. His mind was hazy, feeling his feet practically walking on auto-pilot. When he focused again, he found his hand on the handle of the front door.

 _Fuck,_ Jack grumbled. 

_Let's do this thing,_ Anti replied, not letting them turn back as he quietly opened the front door, purple eyes sweeping the front lawn before they started jogging up the road toward Ethan's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Update: i somehow totally forgot to mention but for those who didn't know, i caved and started writing my SCP au for anti/dark :D it's called "so the hunter became the hunted" for anyone who's interested! thanks for reading!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm becoming that author, the one that accidentally leaves for like two weeks on a cliffhanger agh please don't hate me i'm sorry DX

_You're gonna get us both killed,_ Jack grumbled, but he didn't bother to fight it. Anti's will was strong.

 _I will if ya keep up that attitude,_ Anti retorted. _Ya gotta work with me, Jackaboy._

_What if we were wrong? What if we charge in there guns a blazin' and he was actually just invitin' us for dinner?_

Anti rolled his eyes, _Then we apologize and hope he doesn't have Apocalypto rip our head off._

 _Charmin',_ Jack mumbled, watching Anti approach Ethan's house through his own eyes. _You just gonna use the front door?_ he asked as they grew closer.

 _Course not. I'm scopin' it out first,_ Anti stayed low, creeping quietly around the perimeter of the house towards a window. He peeked through, barely daring to lift more of his head than necessary, his gaze sweeping through the glass, not seeing anyone, not even any servants. 

_Damn shame, looks like he's not home._

_Yer a funny lad, Jacko,_ Anti replied, ducking back down and heading towards the door. _If ya really wanna play it safe, you ought to join me right off the bat._

Jack debated on it for a moment, _Being in the same mindset sucks up a lot of our energy. We should reserve it._

_Fine, but if he shoots us as soon as we open the door, I'm blamin' you._

Jack snorted, _'Cause it's my fault we're here in the first damned place._

Anti didn't respond, taking a hold of the iron ring on the door and knocking. They could hear the dull thud echoing on the other side of the wood, and thus began their wait. Anti tapped his foot, and had Jack had control of their arms, he knew he'd probably be twiddling their thumbs. Anti groaned, "Come on, open up ya bastards. I'm hungry."

As if on cue, the door opened, Tyler standing on the other side. Anti tensed subtly, preparing for a sudden attack as Tyler gave them a smile they supposed was meant to be welcoming but looked far more grim. "Ah, you made it. Where's Dark?" Tyler asked politely.

"Dark pussed outta comin'," Anti replied tightly. "Said he had better things ta do."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Ethan will miss his company," Tyler said, standing aside and gesturing for them to enter the house.

Anti stepped inside, Jack feeling like the door shutting behind them had sealed their fate. Anti scoffed, "Ethan can suck it up. He offered food, and here I am."

"He will be happy one of you showed, I guess," Tyler responded, and Jack could tell by his tone that he was on to their suspicions of a trap. 

Anti continued playing dumb, "All I can say is this damn food better be worth it."

"Ethan's chefs have been preparing it all day," Tyler said with a prideful sort of smile as they walked. "I've been drooling over the smell coming from the kitchen for hours."

Anti tilted his head up and took a few sniffs, noting that even from down the hall, the meal cooking did smell exquisite. "Fuck, you ain't wrong. What even is it?"

"I don't think Ethan would want me spoiling the surprise," Tyler chuckled, making sure to stay between Anti and the doors to the kitchen so that he couldn't take a peek.

Anti pouted, but he didn't press the subject. Instead he asked, "So where's our host?"

"Playing games, passing the time," Tyler said with a shrug, leading Anti back to the room where they'd first met the blue-haired psychopath. Tyler knocked and opened the door, "Yo, Ethan, Anti's here."

"Anti!" Ethan chirped without turning, staying focused on the screen, where it appeared Ethan was trying to attack zoo animals in a game with very simple, poor graphics. He suddenly said, "Ooohh they're coming, they're coming! Look out, sir!" as a pack of gorillas chased his character. When the gorillas killed him, he threw his controller down, muttering, "I don't know how to play this game at all."

Tyler snorted, telling Anti, "He's been at this for hours."

"It's not my fault the controls are shitty, Tyler!" Ethan snapped, his head whipping around to pierce his bodyguard with electric blue eyes. Tyler raised his hands in a gesture of peace, not replying. "Now then," Ethan's eyes faded back to their normal shade, "is Dark not joining us?"

"He sends his condolences," Anti said, crossing his arms.

"Better things to do," Tyler quoted.

"Better thi...? I am insulted," Ethan said, though he didn't actually sound very upset. "Oh well. Guess it's just a party of three."

Anti elbowed Tyler's side, "Oohh ya hear that, Tyler? You, me, and a psychotic shade. Every girl's dream," he smirked.

To his surprise, Tyler actually started chuckling, Ethan saying, "Oh ha ha, you're just lucky you get to be part of it. Now come on, it should be ready any minute." 

Ethan brushed past them, Jack growing more paranoid with each passing minute Ethan made no move against them. Ethan led the way into an expansive dining room, a long wooden table occupying the center of the area. The table was already mostly set with a few candelabras, four plates with various silverware along with a wine glass and a normal glass at each chair. There were several silver domes spaced out along the table, Anti guessing with food underneath, the very middle clearly remaining empty for the main course, whatever that was meant to be. Ethan took a spot at the head of the table, Tyler taking one of the chairs along the side. Anti assumed the other head chair was meant for Dark, but seeing as Dark wasn't here, he took the spot, settling comfortably. He debated putting his feet on the table but decided against it, as he could be prepared faster with his feet planted on the ground. 

Ethan snapped his fingers, a butler appearing through a separate door that Anti noticed led into the kitchen. The butler was holding a bottle of wine, pouring a glass for each of the three seated at the table before dismissing himself. Ethan took a drink, sighing contently and saying, "I picked this out specially for Dark. It's a shame he won't be here."

After seeing Ethan take a drink, Anti deduced the wine hadn't been poisoned, taking a gulp himself. He hummed, "Mm, nice. Ya got any beer, though?"

Ethan laughed, "Right, sorry, forgot wine is more Dark's schtick." He clapped his hands twice, the same butler appearing, Ethan instructing, "Bring our guest some of our finest beer."

"Sir," the servant bowed, exiting the room once more. 

Anti noticed Tyler kept glancing to him, both trying to act as casual as possible to not alert the other. Ethan remained oblivious, "I'm sorry that my service here is so fucking slow. I swear, they're not good for anything."

Anti shrugged, "I'm sure it'll be worth the wait."

"Of course it will be, or I'll have their hearts," Ethan smiled, taking a drink. Anti didn't flinch, glancing to the door when a server opened the door with a towel slung over one arm.

The server announced, "Your meal is ready, sirs," before standing aside. Anti almost dropped the wine glass he'd raised back to his lips, watching two men in chef's garb carry out an enormous, ovular tray. Perched on the tray was an entire human skeleton, the rib cage cracked open with four delicately placed flowers made of meat settled inside. The skull was tilted back, its mouth open with a heart nestled inside. The eye sockets both had a flower filling the hole, and in each of the skeleton's hands was a dish with some sort of sauce. The knees were bent up, and at the feet there sat a plate arranged with steaks Anti could only presume were made from various organs. The entire arrangement would have been spectacularly artful, if it weren't definitely human in origin. Anti realized his mouth was open, but he couldn't close it from the shock, wondering if this was a joke.

Ethan grinned, "You look impressed," as the chefs set the tray in the middle of the table, the head on Ethan's side, meaning the entire array was facing Anti more directly. Anti's throat felt dry, the implication of cannibalism poor even for his tastes. Ethan asked, "Is something the matter?" as his eyes began glowing blue, studying Anti evenly.

Anti tore his gaze from the body, his own eyes turning green, "Tha's just sick." Without warning, he sprung onto the table, pulling out a hidden knife from his pocket as he dashed forward. Heathen didn't flinch, a strong arm abruptly blocking Jack's path, Jack turning to stare into a pair of void-black eyes. Apocalypto's face was devoid of expression, as per usual, shoving Jack back as he climbed onto the table as well.

Heathen said, "Come on, guys, let's not put this meal to waste!" as a server lifted one of the silver domes next to him, a human heart nestled on a bed of steamed vegetables under the lid. Heathen grabbed it with his hand, blood oozing from one of the arteries, dribbling down his wrist and leaving red lines that he didn't bother wiping off. He sunk his teeth into the heart, tearing his head back and taking a chunk off, which he actually started to chew. "S'cooked perfectly!" he said around the mouthful, blood running down his chin.

Anti looked disgusted, Apoc walking forward to make a grab for the knife. Anti ducked away, swiping it at Apoc's stomach. Apoc jumped back, his foot landing in one of the sauce dishes, ignoring the spill and stepping back forward to swing a punch. Anti dodged it, pressing his free hand to the back of Apoc's swinging wrist to continue its momentum as Anti stepped forward, driving the knife into the front of Apoc's shoulder. Remembering that Apoc didn't feel pain, he tore the knife back out before the shade could grab for it. Anti backed away, bending down to grab one of the candelabras, throwing it at his opponent. Apoc swatted it away easily, but it also prevented him from paying more attention to Anti, who had leapt forward, crashing into him. Apoc fell back, landing between the racks of ribs of their main entree. Anti moved quickly, separating from Jack briefly, using two shadow arms as Jack used his own arms to grab hold of the ribs, closing them back towards each other, driving them into Apoc's torso. Apoc frowned, not defeated but slowed down. 

Heathen was laughing giddily as Anti backed away from Apoc, darting past him as Apoc attempted to free himself. Jack grit his teeth, knife still flashing in one hand, determined to end this before Apoc could escape. His eyes were locked onto Heathen's, the latter's eyes filled with glee that contrasted Anti's burning hatred, and time seemed to slow down as Jack realized his mistake too late. He couldn't face Ethan in close combat. But he had been running too fast, shortly closing the distance before he was trying to skid to a halt, ending up losing his balance on the table cloth that slid beneath him, disrupting his footing. Jack stuck up his legs, which hit either side of Heathen's chair, stopping his momentum. His host stood up and grabbed Jack's head before he could even pick an angle to swing the knife, and suddenly, his emotions were flaring up, his rage fighting for dominance over an overwhelming sense of loss and depression. 

Images flashed through his mind, events that hadn't even happened yet felt so real they stung, cutting deeper than any knife. Anti heard Dark reprimanding him, calling him weak and a poor excuse for a shade, saying he was better off staying drunk in a gutter where he'd be a more productive member of society by becoming food for the sewer rats. Jack saw Mark's face full of disappointment, turning him away from living in his house, saying it was better if they never saw each other again, for their own safety. Fight as they might to contradict their respective partners, the biting remarks were increased by tenfold with every denial.

_Dark, you know I can help ya. Ya admitted-_

_I did no such thing!_ Dark roared, slapping Anti across the cheek. _I don't know why I ever agreed to let you stay with me. You bring down my image. I'm too good for you; you're pathetic. I've been waiting patiently for you to prove yourself, and I've been nothing but let down by you. I remember now why I abandoned you. We were better off without you._

Meanwhile, Jack fought with his own false memory, begging, _Please, Mark, I don't know how I upset you, but we can figure it out! I can...I can fix it, I'd change for you, I'd..._

_What good would it do? When we first met I should've just killed you. It'd have been more merciful. Now you're sucked into a world where you don't belong and you won't let go. Forget it, Jack. Pretend you never met me, and stay out of my life. I don't want you in it anymore. If I ever see you again, I'm not going to hesitate. I will kill you, if it means my enemies won't get their hands on you instead. I'm sorry it had to come to this. Get out!_

Jack barely even registered being thrown to the floor. He curled up, images still swimming in his mind, clutching at his head in desperation, trying to make them stop. Heathen stared down at him, saying, "That'll hold him for awhile. Apoc, you know where to put him." Jack didn't resist as Apoc, who'd torn free of his temporary prison, scooped him up, carrying him out of the dining room. Heathen watched them go, taking a drink of wine. "Come and get him, Dark. I'll be waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just grabbed the first new video of ethan's i found to slap in a game, it's called zooicide. and yes there was also a ref to NSP's song "Party of Three", i'm proud of whoever catches that :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> between school prep and work i'm finding less and less free time to sit down and write x_x eh whatever you're not here for my sad excuses. enjoy!

Ethan heard the front door slam open even from the dining room. His servants were still bustling about, Ethan not putting the meal before him to waste. He took a sip of wine, Apoc not in the room with him. Ethan continued chewing on a mouthful of steak, pausing when the lights in the room flickered. The candles were snuffed out, Ethan grinning, "At last."

The door across from Ethan opened, Dark glaring from the other side. Ethan stood, spreading his arms out in a gesture of welcome, "Dark! I'm so glad you could-"

"Where is he?" Dark interrupted, his voice booming across the room, a high pitched ring accompanying his words.

Ethan shut his eyes, sticking a pinkie in his ear to clean it out, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, chum."

"Don't play coy with me," Dark walked closer, reality bending around him, drawing Ethan's focus. "Where. Is. Anti?"

"Ooohhh, he wasn't feeling too well, so he went to lay down. I had Apoc tuck him in all nice," Ethan smiled, blue eyes flashing in challenge.

Dark's own eyes narrowed, "You're testing my patience."

"Come on, Dark, relax. Sit down, grab a plate, stay awhile."

Dark moved, glitching through space and reappearing in front of Ethan, knocking the wine glass from his hand. He roared, " **Tell me where Anti is, _now_.** "

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Ethan said, snapping. A butler hurried over, Ethan saying, "Could you please inform Apoc we have a guest?"

Dark's lip curled in a snarl as the butler nodded and quickly bustled away. "Why don't you have Apoc here already?"

"I told you, he was tucking Anti in."

"Cut the bullshit. What did you do to him?"

"Me? Why, I don't know what you mean."

At that, Dark's figure started peeling apart, red, yellow, and blue silhouettes parting from his body, leaving the original form black and white. The colored copies all stood in the same position Dark was in, moving as he moved, "I don't have time for your games," Dark's voice echoed, a screeching whine accompanying his words. "Anti should have had no part in this."

"Then why'd you let him come?" Ethan smirked.

"I didn't," Dark growled. "He chose this for himself."

"I daresay he did," Ethan nodded, taking another bite. He spoke around the food, "Bu' y'know, tha's the in'eres'in thin'." He swallowed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "He put himself in danger for _your_ sake, and here you are at _his_ rescue. He didn't actually want you to come, though."

"Liar."

"Don't believe me? Ask him," Ethan gestured to the doorway where Apoc shoved Anti into the room, the latter falling onto his hands and knees, body trembling.

Dark frowned, the silhouettes starting to pull back into Dark's body as he said, "Anti?"

Anti slowly looked up, eyes glowing neon green, full of rage even through the tears streaming down his face. Jack shot up with a yell, running at Dark, pulling up a knife. Dark's eyes widened before he teleported backwards several feet in the nick of time, Jack slashing a wide arc down where he'd been standing.

Jack shouted, "I trusted you! We trusted you. We thought you actually gave a damn," as he ran at Dark again, Dark grabbing Jack's wrist as he swung the knife again. Jack simply made use of his free hand, punching Dark in the cheek. Ethan giggled madly, enjoying the show and watching with rapt attention. As Dark stumbled back, Jack continued, "Kill me, then. Just like you promised you would, you fucking bastard. Tear my heart out again," he snarled through grit teeth, stabbing downward at Dark's chest. 

Dark split into four beings of separate colors again, the black and white one moving a half step to the side, pushing a hand over Jack's wrist to push it down, continuing its momentum as the red copy of Dark put Jack in a choke hold. The blue and yellow clones moved for Ethan and Apoc, respectively, Apoc drawing a knife. Jack roared in anger, Anti's silhouette bursting forth entirely from Jack's body, shoving Dark's red form back. Anti dug his claws into Red's shoulders, baring his teeth as he threw him aside. 

Meanwhile, Jack regained his grip on his knife, slashing it across Dark's stomach. "How d-dare you even show your face around me after the shit you said," Jack said, voice broken up as he tried not to sob. "How c-could you d-do that to us?" Anti swiped a hand of claws across Red's chest, slashing lines across it, the clone retreating back into the original copy. The blue and yellow forms had also abandoned their posts of keeping Ethan and Apoc back, turning to try to help Dark. Anti ducked a punch from Yellow, ending up getting hit by Blue, a high-pitched whine piercing their ears. 

Jack ignored it, Dark for the most part dodging and stepping back from Jack as he advanced. Jack shouted, "If you're so much better off without us, then you might as well kill us and get it over with!"

Dark boomed, "NO. I WON'T KILL YOU."

The change in tone threw Jack off long enough for Dark to disarm him, throwing the knife aside and grabbing the front of Jack's shirt. Anti melded back into Jack's body, Jack's hands growing claws as he gripped Dark's arm, Dark refusing to relinquish his grip. Blue and Yellow both returned to Dark's body, Dark breathing heavily, as he'd taken on the wounds of his clones. 

Dark said, "I won't kill you," much calmer, shoving him back gently as he let go. "I won't give Heathen the satisfaction of watching us kill each other."

Heathen pouted, "I only wanted at least one of you to die, to be fair."

Jack ignored him, looking confused as he studied Dark's expression. Dark was gazing at him intently, slowly reaching a hand towards Jack's face, "I don't know what he did to you, but it wasn't real. He's pinning us against each other."

Jack frowned, "But...no, no, I ain't gonna fall for your lies again," he smacked Dark's arm away. "I already did, once. When I first found out about my shade I thought it could work, that you'd accept us. Apparently ya never did. Ya never cared even remotely; you just wanted to use us for your own fuckin' status or whatever. Well not today," he growled, Anti's silhouette raising out of Jack's body again, claws extending as he prepared to pounce, "not ever again."

Dark's eyes widened as he shouted, "Move-!" His body split, the three clones in a line forward, arms outstretched. They phased through Anti, shoving Apoc back, but not before Jack felt a searing pain in his back. He collapsed to his knees before falling over, the tip of Apoc's knife dripping with blood.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is another chapter that's going to contain some detailed violent scenes. you've been forewarned

Heathen clapped his hands, "Ooohhh! Nicely done, Apoc," even giving him a standing ovation, cyan eyes filled with wicked glee. 

Jack's mouth was open in silent agony, a jagged cut down his back. It hadn't gone deep, but it hurt like a bitch. Every movement pulled some muscle in his back that made the wound sear with pain all over again, making Jack wonder if the knife had been serrated or poisoned somehow. "Fuck," he groaned, wanting to curl up but not wanting to stretch his injured back. "Agh, fuck," he grit his teeth, eyes tearing up as he desperately tried to hold them back. 

Dark was standing over him, half bent down with a hand held out. Upon seeing Anti was alive, he slowly looked up to Apoc, his solid black eyes filled with seething rage. While they didn't phase Apoc, even Heathen's laughter was interrupted, their host looking uncertainly between his bodyguard and Dark, the latter's body starting to flicker.

Heathen shouted, "Apoc, get away from him!" far too late. 

Even as Apoc began to obey the order, Dark said, "There are endless possibilities for what I could do to you," as he strolled forward. His voice was deep, reverberating through the entire house, a high pitched whine accompanying the tone. Apoc narrowed his eyes, holding his knife ready as Dark continued, "So let's get started."

Dark's body convulsed, flickering between standing normally as another version of himself screamed at Apoc, arms half outstretched at his sides, his fingers curled in towards his palms. His body flashed, disappearing and reappearing the next moment in front of Apoc, grabbing the wrist of the hand holding the knife. Apoc used his free hand to grab Dark by the throat as Dark bent his other wrist backwards in a move that would make any ordinary being drop the weapon. However, Apoc, being unable to feel pain, didn't react in the same manner, allowing Dark to stretch the muscles and tendons until they started tearing, becoming unusable. He dropped the knife, glaring at Dark as his grip tightened. 

Dark's nose and forehead were wrinkled as he didn't break his gaze with his adversary, finally having to let go to shove Apoc's arm that was choking him away. Dark gripped Apoc's wrist with one hand, his other hand grabbing the inside of Apoc's elbow. As he pulled the wrist back, he shoved the elbow away, helping dislodge Apoc's grip. He bent Apoc's arm down, twisting his wrist to be facing upward before applying a blow with his knee to Apoc's elbow, breaking his arm. Apoc backed away, both arms essentially now useless. Dark cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, his outline flickering in red and blue. 

"You can choose to run, but know there is no world on which you could hide from me," Dark said. His gaze flicked over to where Heathen had been, the other shade's chair now empty, the door behind it leading into the kitchens swinging slightly. Dark frowned, splitting his form up into its four copies. Red kicked the back of Apoc's leg, Yellow kneeing him in the jaw as he came down, shortly before Blue delivered an elbow blow to the base of Apoc's skull that knocked him out cold. Blue shoved him over, the clones rejoining Dark's body as he knelt beside Jack again.

Dark cradled a hand under Jack's head, being careful not to bump his back. Jack mumbled, "That cheating son of a bitch."

Dark nodded, "They don't tend to play by the rules. I left him alive because I'm sure you want your share of fun with him."

"Guess I appreciate that," Jack said. 

"You know, it may help the two of you to separate. Your injuries should be equally divided between your two bodies, theoretically making this cut more bearable."

Jack said, "We don't have a lotta practice splittin' up entirely, though."

"I don't believe a shade and human are ever entirely split, regardless. Besides, you were separated a few minutes ago. And we have to be quick about it, Heathen could be back any minute."

Jack frowned, glancing to Heathen's empty chair before nodding. He shut his eyes in concentration, gritting his teeth and groaning as Anti's body began to separate from his own. Anti gripped the floor, his movements jerky and glitching in nature as he crawled away from Jack. As Dark had predicted, being apart from one another slowed their collective bleeding. He turned his head to look up at Dark, panting, "So...ya really do care, after all."

"Although I hate to admit it," Dark replied thickly, "yes. Mark has...rubbed off on me."

Jack smirked, "Ain't it the shade's job to corrupt the human counterpart?"

"Not in all cases. I've actually found that...we can learn quite a bit from our human halves."

"Well, isn't that a touching sentiment," Heathen's voice echoed into the room. Dark frowned and looked around, preparing to strike but not seeing him. "I didn't realize just how soft you'd gone, Dark. It's like you're an entirely new shade."

"Stop hiding and face me, then, if you think I've grown weak," Dark straightened into a stand, his form beginning to flicker again. "You seem to have made a habit out of trying things that are destined to fail."

Heathen laughed, "Don't try to play me for a fool. I know you're strong. It's your weak point I'm interested in." Dark stepped over Jack, who was also trying to identify the source of Heathen's voice. Heathen continued, "What would you do to protect him? What lengths would you go to? How is it that a mediocre shade like him is deserving of your time?" Dark frowned, a look of dawning realization coming over Anti's face. "Is he really worth it?" Heathen's voice was laced with power, the manipulation setting in to break Dark's emotional ties. 

Jack frantically looked around for Heathen, still not able to locate him. Anti said, "Dark, he's lyin'," as Jack also began to catch on.

"There used to be a time when you weren't tied down by anybody," Heathen purred. "You were king, and all other shades were beneath you. But now, this pathetic whelp enters your life, and you'd lay down your life to protect him. What have you become?" Jack looked up at Dark as the latter looked down, void black eyes looming above him. 

Jack said, "Whatever he did to me, he's tryin' to do indirectly to you," as he tried his best to remain calm.

"You have to end this, before it's too late. He's a weakness. You can't afford that."

Jack began to move backwards, mostly using his feet to push himself out from under Dark. Dark turned his head away from him, Jack continuing to scramble back just in case, saying, "Don't listen to him," as Anti tried to get to his feet, ready to attempt to keep Dark at bay if necessary.

" _Kill him._ "

"Dark, please!"

A loud whine pierced Jack's and Anti's ears. The room began to disfigure itself, the furniture bending and stretching as the world warped around Dark, who strode forward and held out his hands beside him. There were speakers in the room that whined, shrieking out final notes before they blew out. Dark said, "You've made a crucial error. Loving someone is not a weakness."

Anti's mouth opened in surprise, half for the cliche and half for the declaration. Jack stood unsteadily as well, Dark turning to face them. Anti marched up to him, grabbing his head and pulling him into a rough kiss, Jack saying, "This is not the time for that! We gotta move."

They ignored him for an extra moment before breaking apart, Dark nodding curtly and taking Anti's hand to begin leading him from the room. Dark's voice boomed, "Heathen, if you try to stop us, we will kill you."

"Noted," Heathen replied grouchily, standing on the other side of the door they were about to exit from. Dark's eyes narrowed as his body glitched in warning, Heathen raising his hands and taking a step back. "I heard you loud and clear the first time. I'm not about to start a fight I can't win."

"Damned right you're not," Dark replied, keeping a hand on Anti's back as he let Jack leave first, following him. 

From behind them, Heathen said, "It's been a marvelous dinner party! Thanks for coming."

Anti said, "Oh fuck off, ya fuckin' bollix," before flipping him off as they walked away. Dark actually grinned at that, keeping an arm around Anti as Jack held the door open for the two shades to exit. It clanged shut ominously behind them.

Dark said, "I don't believe we'll be hearing from Ethan again anytime soon."

"Don't jinx it," Anti and Jack said simultaneously.

Dark nodded, "I suppose you're right. In any case, we need to get you two home and patched up." They nodded their agreement, the three setting off to Dark's mansion.

Dark opened the door, Chica keeping a fair distance, as she usually did when Dark was in control. Dark only allowed Jack to fuse with Anti again once they were sitting down on the edge of a tub, Jack shouting in pain as the damage doubled. His back arched as he leaned down, hissing in deep breaths. Dark looked relatively emotionless as he brought over a kit of supplies, standing behind him and carefully taking off Jack's shirt. "This is going to hurt."

"Yeah, thanks," Jack said. 

"It may be wise to let Anti assume command."

"Why?"

"He'll be less twitchy. And I recall him mentioning he's a masochist."

"...Alright, touche," Jack said, falling back to let Anti take over, the switch becoming disconcertingly easy. 

Anti chuckled, "I knew you'd miss me more, anyway."

"That's not the point of this," Dark said, taking a bottle with a saline solution and pouring it over Anti's back. Anti grunted at the sting. Most of the blood washed down his back into the tub, Anti releasing a breath as Dark started rinsing it with regular water, taking a towel and gently patting the water off his back. He then took a needle and thread, beginning to stitch the cut closed. Anti actually remained quiet as Dark worked, so Dark broke the silence. "I should've known you'd try to go off alone."

Anti shrugged, "Ain't your fault I can be a stubborn jackass."

"I didn't say it was my fault you're an idiot," Dark replied. "But it is my fault for not making sure you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Hardly your fault. I'm sneaky," Anti grinned over his shoulder.

Dark rolled his eyes, tying off the end of the stitching, "I should have suspected it. But please, next time, don't try to throw your life away so rashly."

"I wasn't," Anti muttered, crossing his arms. "I was goin' to stop him from gettin' to you."

"I can handle him. You should never confront an enemy you know nothing about."

"I thought I knew him well enough to kill him so that he wouldn't bother you again."

"I appreciate that you tried to do it for me, but I prefer to fight my own battles," Dark began to stick gauze over the cut.

"You don't have to fight 'em alone, anymore."

"Apparently I do, seeing as you seem to have a death wish wherever you go."

"Fightin' is fun," Anti retorted.

"It is when you plan ahead to win," Dark said calmly, gently cuffing him upside the head. "You won't be able to lay on your back for a few days."

Anti rubbed his head where Dark had smacked him, grinning anyway. "Aw, come on, gimme some credit. I think I did pretty damned well."

"You did. You managed not to die at Heathen's hands. That's a lot more than most can say. And that," he knelt down in front of Anti, "is why I was worried."

Anti frowned, "Sorry for scarin' ya."

"I was more than scared, you imbecile. I was terrified that I'd lost the only one who has ever put up with me."

Anti blinked, "Damn, really? I thought you were the one puttin' up with me."

"I am. But even though you can be irritating beyond belief and impossible to manage," Dark gave him a kiss, "you're mine."

Anti made an aroused growl, "Care to prove that?"

"Not while your injury is still fresh," Dark straightened, helping Anti stand, "which serves as punishment enough for running off."

"Uuugh," Anti whined, leaning his head onto Dark's shoulder. 

Dark chortled, "You brought this on yourself." Anti continued pouting, so Dark continued, "You should eat."

"Fine," Anti grumbled, joining Dark in walking to the kitchen. He held his hand the whole time, Dark not making any objection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again using the internet for my irish slang, bollix meant "A stubborn, unpleasant person that’s hard to get along with, often male" according to the website i found it on. apparently, even being "a bit of a bollix" is "too much", which i found hilarious. if you happen to be irish and need to inform me I'm using it in the wrong context or it's insulting in some way, feel free to educate me and i'll do my best to fix the problem :3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* awww yeee guess who's back bitches

Jack woke up snuggled in Mark's arms. His back was still sore, the wound only a week old. Dark had grudgingly agreed to let the two humans have a few days to themselves to wind down. Anti, however, agreed to no such thing, and he enjoyed constantly reminding Jack of such. _Hey._

_No._

_I just wanna-_

_No._

_You're no fun._

_Yep._ Jack smirked to himself, cuddling into Mark's chest. He never felt more at peace than when he was allowed to just rest with his boyfriend. The thought of the term made him grin and blush a little.

 _You're such a horny teenager,_ Anti said.

_Oh, and you bein' around Dark is so much more mature._

_I never said mature. But if you'd like me to show Markimoo what a real man is like..._

"Uuugh, for the love o' god, Anti," Jack moaned out loud accidentally.

Mark stirred, yawning and asking, "He pestering you again?"

"He's bored," Jack mumbled, "sorry for wakin' ya."

"Nah, don't sweat it," Mark said, ruffling Jack's hair. Jack smiled, letting it happen. "Besides, being awake means getting to look at that pretty face," Mark added, kissing Jack's nose.

Jack blushed furiously, burrowing his face back into Mark's chest, "Maaark..."

Mark laughed, Jack not able to help but smile at the full bodied sound. "I can't help that you're cute."

"I ain't cute, I'm Irish," Jack huffed, moving his head to glare at Mark, trying his best to look angry.

Apparently, it didn't work. Mark tried not to smile, failing miserably at the task, "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to insult your proud heritage."

"It is a proud heritage!" Jack retorted. He paused before saying, "I dunno where I was goin' with that," before he began to chuckle, the sound growing into full blown laughter, which Mark shortly joined. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack in sheer jubilation, causing Jack to hiss in a breath of pain. His back was generally fine unless something applied pressure to it. 

"Op, shit, sorry," Mark said, the pair calming down. 

"Hey, it's alright. Ain't that bad."

"Good," Mark kissed Jack's forehead. It wasn't much longer before the stirring couple had caught Chica's attention, the dog excitedly running over to set her head on the edge of the bed, whining for attention. Mark chuckled, "Morning, Chica," and scratched the dog's ear. Chica yipped, tilting her head into Mark's hand. 

"Lemme at her," Jack said, stretching his arm to reach Chica's other ear. "Who'sa good girl? Who'sa good girl?" he asked in a babying tone, Chica perking her ears towards him. "You are!" Jack smiled, causing Chica to bark and lick his hand. Jack looked smug, "She likes me more."

Mark snorted, "I think she might. How could you, Chica? I let you stay in _my_ house, and this is the thanks I get."

"I mean, ya let me live here, too."

"Oh, okay, I see when I'm not wanted. I'll just hand over the deed to the place so you two can be alone."

"It's about time," Jack smiled, scratching Chica's chin, the dog looking like she was in heaven, tail wagging in ecstasy.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Fine, if Chica's kisses are enough for you, I guess I'll just go."

"I wouldn't say they're enough. I'm a greedy bastard."

"I think you can make due," Mark began to stand up.

"Maaark, nooo," Jack whined, wrapping his arms around Mark's torso in the effort to get him to stay in the bed.

Mark kept pulling away, albeit slowly, "It's too late."

"Too late my arse," Jack scoffed, allowing Anti to peel out of his back to grab Mark's shoulders.

"Hey there, handsome," Anti smirked.

"That's cheating," Mark said.

Anti gently set his teeth against Mark's neck, dragging the points along his skin before softly saying, "You're not resisting very much."

Jack snapped, "Oi, tha's my boyfriend. Get your own."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Anti retorted, nipping Mark's jaw. He proceeded to say, "Or, y'know, we could share this one," against Mark's ear.

Mark stammered, "U-Um, I-I think I'm good."

"Didn't think about that, didja?" Anti purred.

"Leave the poor man be," Jack said, swatting Anti's arm. "We haven't even had time to get breakfast."

"I know, I'm thinkin' sausage."

Mark blushed heavily at that, Jack blushing as well. Mark said, "We've...only got bacon."

"Tha's a shame," Anti sighed. "There's nothin' like a great, big, juicy-"

"That's enough," Jack snapped, "yer goin' back in 'til you've put a fuckin' sock in it."

"That takes the fun out of it," Anti said with a comedically large, open-mouthed smile. Jack glared up at him as Mark rolled his eyes. Anti said, "Come on, you walked into that one."

"Yeah," Jack grumbled, "now please fuck off."

"If you insist. And if ya change yer mind," he nipped Mark's earlobe, "you know where to find me."

"Right," Mark nodded, "will do." Anti sank back into Jack's skin, Jack shuddering when they were done melding back together. He took a moment to study his own hand in thought. "What?" Mark asked, sitting on the bed and turning to face Jack more directly.

"You'd think you'd get used to sharin' a body after awhile, you know?"

Mark shrugged, "Depends on the shade, I think. I had to get used to Dark pretty damn quick, because he only likes himself for company."

"I guess." Jack continued studying his hands. "It's just...unsettlin' knowin' that a creepy, twisted, killer version of myself is only a switch away."

Mark nodded solemnly, "It's not something you ever really get used to, but it is a fact you learn to accept. It's just the world we live in."

"And we're the assholes that came out on top," Jack said. "Who'd'a thought?"

"Yeah," Mark chuckled, "who'd've thought."

"Well, this asshole could go for some eggs and waffles. How 'bout it?"

"Sounds good to me," Mark said, holding out a hand to help Jack pull himself to the edge of the bed. Chica ran in an excited circle before making her way to the door, standing by it and looking over her shoulder expectantly. "I'm coming, you little spoiled princess," Mark chuckled, opening the door for Chica to bolt out and down the stairs to wait at the next door impatiently. 

"You know, I take offense to that. I'm not spoiled," Jack grinned.

"No, that's true. You are a pillow princess, though," Mark said as he left the room, not looking back.

Jack's amused expression turned appalled, saying, "Oi! Take that fookin' back!" as he chased Mark down the stairs, the latter fleeing quickly.

~~~

Anti's eyes swept the room. He was backed against the counter of the bar, angry shades on all sides. Perfect.

One of them said, "Give it up. You're outnumbered."

Anti laughed, saying in a mocking tone, "Oh, no, whatever shall I do?"

"If I may make a suggestion," a new voice said, several heads turning to see the figure stepping forth from the shadows, which was currently splitting into four separate figures, "we could prove them wrong." The whine accompanying Dark's voice made a few of their adversaries rub their ears. 

"Wooow, Dark, it's almost as if you were just waitin' there for me to get myself into a sticky situation."

"You do tend to make bad choices, yes," Dark replied before his red clone punched a shade in the gut.

Thus, chaos was released into the building. Anti laughed manically, "Ohoho, yes!" before leaping onto a target, digging his claws into the man's shoulders. As the man roared in pain, Anti bit into the man's throat, tearing through the skin and throwing the body down. "I feel so alive," Anti giggled, turning to slash his claws along the throat of another shade who'd been approaching him. 

Blue currently had his arms locked around the shoulders of a foe from behind as Yellow used the man as a punching bag. Dark's main body sidestepped a female shade that was slashing a pocket knife at him, one of the men saying, "Stay out of this."

"Shut it, Jordan. Let the capable one handle this," she snapped, lunging at Dark again.

Dark dodged, "Look, I'd hate to hurt such a pretty face."

"Fuck off," she snarled, her irises beginning to glow a fierce shade of white as her hands crackled with what could only be electricity. Dark's own eyes widened, jumping back as she tried to grab him. Anti had noticed her by then, growling as he tackled her from behind. She dropped her knife as they crashed to the floor, the girl immediately snatching Anti's wrist, the latter screaming as he was shocked.

Anti yanked himself away, saying, "Whew, that'd actually be pretty damn cool if ya didn't just fry me with it."

"Glad you like it," she said as she stood, shaking her hands out and sending sparks flying. She looked between the two of them, "You boys come here often?"

Anti said, "Only when I feel like gettin' smashed, so...yeah, pretty often."

"Really? And I thought I'd remember kicking that ass," she winked.

"You haven't, yet," Anti said, pausing and continuing, "wait..."

She snorted, "The name's Amy. I think the three of us might get along."

"You think?" Dark raised a brow.

"Definitely," she grinned before moving to attack him again, kicking her knife up to her hand and electrifying it, tiny bolts of lightning dancing across the metal as she swiped it at Dark's chest. Dark moved back, the room around them warping and creaking, his body flickering in red and blue. This caused Amy to falter long enough for Anti to punch her between the shoulder blades and kick her in the back of the knee. She dropped her knife again and stumbled, growling in frustration. She didn't straighten, instead kicking the knife off to the side and dive rolling after it. She grabbed it as she stood, now standing by the door, giving them a brief salute. "See you kids around," she smirked before leaving.

"Oi," Anti snapped, about to follow her before Dark set his hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go," Dark said. "We can deal with her insolence another day."

"Why?" Anti pouted. 

"Because after all this," Dark gestured to the carnage around them, "I think we need something to help us wind down."

Anti smiled slowly, "Oohh, do ya now?"

Dark stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm behind his lower back, "I do." He gave Anti a kiss, blood still staining Anti's mouth and chin. Anti hummed, biting Dark's lower lip and growling playfully. Dark said, "I love you," in a husky tone.

"I love ya, too, ya big romantic," Anti smirked, pulling Dark into another strong kiss among the wreckage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the sad news is, this fic probably won't go on much longer, if at all. what with only having one villain, I'm not entirely sure where else I could bring this plot, and i don't want to wring it dry. that said, if anyone has any suggestions for something i didn't touch on that they'd like to see, or suggestions for a new villain, i'm more than happy to tack on extra chapters of random content or maybe toss in an epilogue of several years down the line. in fact, i'm probably gonna do another dark/anti fic anyway with a more hannibal-manipulation-style story ;3 stay tuned, folks~
> 
> ps sorry for dropping amy in so late in the story, that part was a surprise even for me!


	23. Chapter 23

_An icy cold hand gripped Jack's throat. It was constricting his airways, breathing nearly impossible, his lungs only receiving enough oxygen to keep him conscious. Neon green eyes full of glee stared into Jack's own._

"Anti," _Jack choked, the strength from using both his hands still not enough to stop the shade._

_Anti laughed, a red line cutting itself through his neck as though it were being sliced by an invisible knife. As the line got longer, the figure in front of him changed, and suddenly Jack was holding the knife, dragging it along the throat of the girl from the bar. But he didn't feel remorseful. He felt alive. As he started stabbing into her again, a darkened figure in the corner of the room smiled._

Jack started awake, gasping for breath. He set his hand on his neck, sitting up in a cold sweat. He frantically scanned the dark room, but there was no one besides himself, Mark, and Chica. Lately, he'd been having nightmares. He trembled as he hugged his knees, Mark sleeping obliviously beside him, rain pattering against the window. 

It had been almost six months since meeting the girl in the bar. Amy. But ever since meeting her, she had sat like an ever present being in the back of Jack's mind. He couldn't shake the thought of her. It was entirely possible it was her Shade's doing; ever since experiencing Heathen's power firsthand, Jack didn't put anything past something a shade could potentially do. He rubbed his eyes. He drew in a long breath, debating for the umpteenth time whether he should be telling Mark about these nightmares. For all he knew, they didn't mean anything. After all, he figured if he was going to have nightmares about having a shade, they'd have occurred right away after Anti had risen. Then again, maybe it was just starting to sink in how permanent their bond was.

Jack's gaze returned to Mark, the gentle rise and fall of his breathing helping to soothe Jack's rapidly beating heart. He gave a small jolt of surprise when he heard Anti say, _Another nightmare? Jeesh, she's really got your panties in a twist._

_Saw that, did ya?_

_Course I fuckin' did, I see everything that goes on in here. Shared livin' space and all._

_Right, yeah,_ Jack groaned softly. The fact Anti could keep track of his thoughts was a fact he'd sooner forget.

Anti giggled, _Well, I'm glad you ain't blamin' me for 'em._

_I mean, I assumed they were Amy's fault. They aren't your doin', right?_

_Nope. Kinda wish I could take credit, to be honest._

Jack rolled his eyes, _I'm sure ya do._

_I do have a question, though._

_Shoot, I guess._

_Who was the creepy guy in the corner?_

_Creepy guy? What creepy guy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands* alrighty guys here's the deal  
> i'm still as anxious to keep writing this story as you guys are apparently eager to read it so here's what imma do  
> this was a super short one, i know, sorry to get your hopes up, but it was mostly to spread the news: this story is getting a part two!! this chapter is meant to segway us into the next bit, which will be posted very very soon. the sequel will probably go longer than this one with what i have in mind but thanks to you lovely people throwing me suggestions from the last chapter, i now have a pretty good grasp on a plot for a sequel :D thank you all so much for the reads and support you've shown, i didn't know this story would get such positive feedback and it means the world that it did. i hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the original! stay beautiful, y'all <3


End file.
